Sogni di Acqua Alta
by seertime
Summary: Últimamente, Feliciano a tenido un terrible sueño que no le deja dormir. A causa de esto, se ha visto afectado por un terrible cansancio que afecta sus actividades diarias como nación. Será entonces trabajo de Ludwig, averiguar que es lo que ocurre y que puede hacer para ayudar al joven italiano. ¡Más la solución será algo realmente inesperado!
1. Capítulo I

Hola! Bienvenidos a un nuevo fanfic hecho por mí.  
Sí leyeron _"Ricordi d'amore e di speranza" _y les gusto... ¡Esta también lo hará!  
Es un fanfic muy cortito, pero quise compartirlo con ustedes.

¡Espero les guste!

/seertime out

* * *

…Sin aire

Su cuerpo se quedaba sin aire...

Una sensación de asfixia hizo que Italia despertara de una manera abrupta. Al abrir sus ojos, lo primero que vio fue un escenario azul oscuro. Que se hacía más y más oscuro conforme descendía. ¿Descendía? Pero… ¿Dónde estaba precisamente?

"Esta sensación…" volvió a cerrar sus ojos "Es agua…"

Así es. Feliciano se encontraba sumergido en lo que al parecer era un inmenso océano. Sus cabellos castaños se mecían onduladamente al son del agua. Y su cuerpo se encontraba a la merced de esta. Podía sentir como bajaba más y más hacia sus profundidades. Convirtiéndose en la víctima de una oscuridad que lo devoraba. Ahí fue cuando se percibió que algo no era correcto.

Se estaba ahogando en el mar.

Como reacción inmediata, el italiano trato de levantar sus brazos y mover sus pies para poder nadar, pero fue inútil. Por alguna razón tanto sus piernas como sus brazos, parecían atados a pesas. Pesas que ocasionaban su hundimiento más rápido.

"¡No! ¡No puedo permitir esto!" decía en su mente. Dando todo su esfuerzo, Italia decidió sacudir su cuerpo para liberarse de aquello que le oprimía. ¡Debía de haber una manera de salir de ahí! No tenía más tiempo que perder. La luz de la superficie ya casi no era visible.

"¡Muévanse, muévanse, MUÉVANSE!", suplicó a su cuerpo a que respondiera sus peticiones… más no funciono. Por ser descuidado y moverse abruptamente, Italia dejo escapar un poco del aire que retenía en sus pulmones. Dando nacimiento a varias traviesas burbujas de aire. Intentó detenerlas y devolverlas a su cuerpo. Pero estas, graciosamente evadieron sus dedos que querían capturarlas. Era demasiado tarde. Ahora se encontraban lejos de él.

Con cierto miedo de que se escapara más de aquel elemento vital, el castaño apretó sus labios y tapó su boca con sus manos. ¿Pero qué era lo que estaba pasando? ¿Por qué se encontraba en ese lugar? Trató de hacer memoria.

No recordaba haber ido al mar. Ni mucho menos estarse ahogando.

Era una Italia. Un país abrazado por el Mar Adriático y por el Mar Tirreno. Debido a esa naturaleza, entre sus dotes naturales era el nado. Un requisito muy esencial para su ser. Ha eso hay que agregarle su ciudad principal: Venecia. La ciudad fundada en un lago. Debía de ser un error, ¡No debería de ocurrir esto!

Trató nuevamente de mover sus piernas, pero no tuvo ningún éxito. ¿Era realmente su final? Sí es así, nunca espero que fuese de esta manera. Rindiéndose, y demostrándole su derrota a aquel inmenso monstro azul, dejo escapar su última bocanada de aire. Un grupo de burbujas juguetonas, queriendo saber quién sería la primera en llegar a la superficie, salieron disparadas de su nariz y boca.

"Qué envidia…" dijo para sus adentros mientras las veía alejarse "Sí tan solo pudiera elevarme como ellas lo hacen…" De repente, la sensación de asfixia se hizo presente con más fuerza. Sus ojos ambarinos se abrieron de par en par como muestra del miedo; y su cuerpo, resentía el ataque de pánico ante la idea de morir. Necesitaba aire. ¡Aire! Queriendo desaparecer esa sensación de ahogo, colocó ambas manos en su cuello. Encajando sus uñas hasta el fondo hasta hacerse sangrar.

"¡Sálvenme! ¡Sálvenme, por favor!" imploró a cualquiera y sus lágrimas que brotaron se fusionaron con el mar "¡P-por favor no quiero morir!" Desesperado logró hacer que su cuerpo se sacudiera con fuerza "¡POR FAVOR ALGUIEN AYU-…!"

-¡WOAH!- el sonido estruendoso de una caída se escuchó por todo el lugar. Tendido en el suelo, adolorido y con ojos bien abiertos; Feliciano se encontraba frente a frente al piso. Dio un trago de saliva. ¿Qué fue lo que paso? Desorientado, observó a su alrededor. Se ubicaba en una habitación de paredes blancas y llenas de cuadros. En medio de ese lugar, yacía una ventana larga y bastante ancha. Que permitía la entrada completa de la luz. Talló sus ojos. Estaba en su cuarto. Al observar bien en donde cayó, comprendió todo en un instante. Acababa de tomar una siesta y tuvo un sueño. Pero un mal sueño.

La sensación de aquel evento aún se sentía bastante vívida en su cuerpo. Tratando de calmarse, cerró sus ojos por un momento. Inhalaba y exhalaba. Inhalaba y exhalaba. Necesitaba sentir como el aire que hace un momento no tenía, entraba a su cuerpo. Se encontraba asombrado. Aquella sensación de asfixia realmente se sintió muy real. Fue tan así la sensación, que su cuerpo lo demostraba con muchos temblores. Su cuerpo estaba temblando. –Cálmate Feliciano…- murmuró mientras llevaba una mano a su pecho para sentir su corazón –Es tan solo un sueño…-

Decidió tenderse en el suelo, dejando que la sensación fría de su suelo de mármol lo tratara de calmar. Era un frío muy agradable. Aplacaba sus temores y le recordaba que todo fue un sueño. Volvió a cerrar sus ojos, pero en vez de tener una expresión de alivio, puso una expresión de molestia. –Otra vez ese mismo sueño…-

¿Cuántas veces había tenido ya ese sueño? No importaba la cuenta, seguramente eran muchas. La sensación de asfixia, las burbujas de aire, el cuerpo inmóvil… esas sensaciones ya eran conocidas. Pero, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué continuaba teniendo ese sueño tan horrible que no le dejaba descansar? Sin tener la respuesta en su mano, el italiano decidió levantarse del suelo. Estiró su cuerpo por completo, escuchando como sus huesos tronaban y sus músculos se tensaban. Miro al suelo. La sabana de color café que lo cubría se había caído también junto a él. Pidiéndole una sincera disculpa, la tomó con cuidado y la depositó en su cama.

Feliciano se encontraba un poco más relajado. La calma retornó hacia él rápidamente. Sin embargo, no duró mucho en cuanto se dio cuenta de la hora que era. El reloj que portaba su taburete marcaba las 2 de la tarde. Inmediatamente, su paz se transformó en preocupación.

-Ya es tarde… Ludwig me va a matar- murmuró recordando que tenía un asunto pendiente que atender con el alemán.

* * *

La campana de la Catedral Frankfurt replicó una vez.

Una segunda más y una última vez…

Anunciando de esa manera que las tres de la tarde ya habían arribado.

Haciendo un cuenco con sus dos manos, una persona sopló su aliento dentro de ellas para calentarlas. Su cálido aliento tibió un poco sus manos, que se encontraban ante la merced del frío. Suspiró un poco. En ese momento, él deseaba más que nada estar en un lugar tibio y acogedor. Ya que en esos instantes, aquel país que representaba, Alemania; se encontraba sumergido en el gélido invierno del mes de Febrero. Cerró sus ojos y volvió a soplar con fuerza a través de los guantes negros que portaba.

El frío lo estaba matando. Por más que tratará habituarse a aquellas condiciones ásperas del invierno, nunca llegaría a acostumbrarse. Divagó un poco. Sí, definitivamente el frío no era lo suyo. Con tan solo recordar lo que tuvo que pasar durante "cierta guerra" para poder enfrentarse a Rusia; sin duda el frío le traía malas memorias así como sufrimientos.

Con frustración, el alemán suspiró con fuerza y abrazó su cuerpo para hacerse un pequeño ovillo. La gabardina larga negra, así como su bufanda roja y botas; no le estaban haciendo ningún favor contra el frío. Frunció su ceño al recordar la razón del por qué estaba ahí en esa helada tarde al pie de la Iglesia.

Los pensamientos del país fueron los siguientes: "¿Cómo era posible que una persona fuese tan irresponsable?" No importaba si esa persona era el descendiente del Imperio Romano, la formalidad es la formalidad, y por ende; se debe tener un cierto grado de responsabilidad en las obligaciones que se te encomiendan. Pero lo peor de todo, es que esta vez no era una orden suya. Si no era de la mismísima Italia del Norte. "Vaya sorpresa", se dijo así mismo mientras se acomodaba la bufanda roja para tapar su boca.

Miró alrededor. La escena que lo rodeaba era completamente blanca. El piso, los árboles, los arbustos, edificios… todo, todo se encontraba cubierto por aquella sábana blanca. Aquellos orbes azules, miraban con detenimiento a las personas que concurrían por el lugar. A pesar de que eran pocas -ya que la mayoría preferían estar cercas de la hoguera de su casa- lograban crear una escena viva. La gente caminaba por aquella suave nieve, haciendo pequeños senderos que mostraban su trayectoria. Parejas jóvenes, que caminaban seguramente con rumbo a un café local. Y por supuesto, no podían faltar los feligreses que caminaban hacia la iglesia, y se tomaban la molestia de decir "Guten Tag" a su persona.

Respondiéndoles, con una sonrisa y con el mismo saludo. Sin embargo, ninguna de esas personas era la que él estaba esperando.

¿Cuántas horas llevaba esperándolo en ese lugar? Dirigió su vista hacia lo más alto de la Iglesia donde se encontraba el reloj: eran las 3:15 de la tarde. Gruñó fuertemente. Ya había transcurrido alrededor de 7 horas.

-"¡Lud, Lud"- arremedo la voz del italiano -"¡Te veo a las ocho de la mañana en la lCatedral de Frankfurt! ¡Te estaré esperando, así que llega puntual!"- rodó los ojos –Como si realmente eso llegase a suceder. Además, ¿Cómo te atreves a decirme "llega puntual" si yo soy el que siempre llega temprano a las reuniones?- suspiró.

Fue entonces ahí cuando lo escucho.

-¡Ludwig, Ludwig!- A lo lejos, la figura de un joven de cabello castaño y corto, se aproximaba rápidamente al encuentro suyo. A pesar de que usaba una gabardina café oscura bastante gruesa así como sus pantalones blancos, su ropa no impidió que avanzase con grandes pasos por la nieve. Ludwig quedó asombrado. "Si tan solo pudiera hacer eso en los entrenamientos", pensó para sí mismo. Agitado, subiendo los pocos peldaños de la entrada de la Iglesia, una Italia reposa sus manos sobre sus piernas, curvándose, para poder retomar el aire que perdió en su corrida.

-¡L-Ludwig!- jadeó -¡Lo siento mucho por llegar tarde! ¡P-pero…!-

-¿Tarde?- le interrumpió -¡Dirás tardísimo!- exclamó con molestia -¿Sabes desde que horas te estoy esperando? ¡Desde las ocho de la mañana!-

-Lud…, cálmate un poco- murmuró discretamente la Italia quien se incorporó –La gente está volteando a vernos y aparte estamos en la entrada de una Iglesia…-

-¡No me importa! Espero que así tengas vergüenza- contestó en seco –Tal vez esto te sirva de lección para que la próxima vez que decidas hacer una cita, llegues temprano- y sin decir más y como el digno carácter que posee; Ludwig comenzó a caminar en dirección hacia su carro sin dirigirle una palabra más al italiano. No pensaba soportar más el frío de ese lugar y mucho menos, aguantar la excusa que el italiano seguramente le tenía preparado.

Veneciano hizo una expresión de preocupación. Sabía muy bien que eso iba a pasar. Pero decido a que su amigo lo perdonara, decidió seguirle el paso. -¡Espera Ludwig!- gimoteó -¡No me dejes aquí solo!- y sin perder más tiempo, se puso en marcha a seguir al germánico quien ya había caminado una distancia bastante larga. Y sin tardar mucho, llegó a su lado en un cerrar de ojos.

Pero aún que lo haya alcanzado, el alemán se tomó la molestia de no hacerle caso a pesar de lo mucho que le suplicará perdón. Así que siguió caminando, viendo hacia al frente sin mirar al italiano. El nieto de Roma, acomodó su bufanda color hoja verde y miró con ojos de súplica al alemán. Realmente estaba enojado con él por haberle hecho esperar.

-¡Lo lamento!- exclamó con mucha sinceridad, logrando llamar un poco la atención del fornido –No fue mi intensión dejarte tanto tiempo en este lugar, Lud- suspiró -¿Me disculparías?- le miró de reojo con cierta pena. Beilschmitd, sucumbiendo a la orden de no verle, lo miró por el rabillo del ojo. ¿Realmente iba a ceder y perdonarle? Quiero decir, no es la primera vez que lo hace. Pero normalmente no se enojaría, si no fuera porque le dejó plantado en un lugar donde hacía un frío de los mil demonios. Pudo haberlo citado en algún lugar cálido como un café, un restaurant o lo que sea. Pero fue en un lugar exterior… cubierto de nieve.

-Pudiste avisarme- dirigió sus palabras nuevamente al italiano –Sabes que no me molesto si me llegas avisar con tiempo alguna demora que tengas, Vargas-

Al escuchar que lo llamó por su apellido, su cara hizo una mueca. Cuando le llamaba de esa manera, era porque realmente no quería hablarle –Losé, no tienes por qué repetírmelo…- jugó un poco con sus manos.

-¿Y bien? ¿Cuál fue el motivo por el cual me dejaste esperándote 7 horas?

-…-

-¿Italia?- arqueó una ceja –Te estoy esperando-

-Si lo digo…- habló bajamente –Te vas a molestar más y no quiero que te enfades conmigo…-

-Me enfadaré más si no me dices- inquirió en tono serio

"¿No queda de otra, cierto?", pensó el italiano.

-Me… Me quede dormido… ehehehehehe…-

Eso fue todo. Alemania cayó bajamente en la decepción. A decir verdad, tenía la mínima esperanza que la razón de su tardanza fuese un buen motivo. ¿Pero llegar tarde por quedarse dormido? No sabía si eso era demasiada falta de irresponsabilidad por parte de una persona… o simplemente era otra característica del fiel italiano. Cualquiera que haya sido, sin duda dejaba una marca de frustración y desespero hacia el joven. Aquel rubio ciertamente no sabía que pensar. Entre el frío que lo estaba torturando y una mirada triste que lo observaba detenidamente, le hacía difícil analizar la situación.

Resignado, aligeró su frustración con fuerte suspiro.

-Sinceramente… no sé por qué no me sorprende- hizo un mohín –Desearía poder gritarte, pero este frío logra que me contenga. Así que siéntate tranquilo… por el momento-

Al escuchar aquellas palabras, el italiano soltó una risilla para luego aferrarse fuertemente al brazo izquierdo de Alemania.

-¿No será por qué lo hago muy seguido?- mencionó en modo burlón –Y que lo digas…-y discretamente, virando ligeramente su cara hacia el lado contrario de Feliciano, sus labios formaron una leve sonrisa. Aquel país podría sacarle canas verdes, pero sin duda no era una mala persona. Ah, así era su espíritu italiano. Espíritu italiano que a veces no llegaba comprender, pero que en ocasiones le traía gratos momentos.

–Mira, ahí deje mi carro- señaló un Mercedes Benz S color negro, que estaba parqueado cercas de la entrada del área donde se encontraba la catedral. Despojándose del abrazo que retenía su brazo izquierdo, escudriño el bolsillo de su gabardina en busca de las llaves. El frío tacto del metal hizo fácil la búsqueda, así que, apresurando su paso sin perder un minuto más; se dirigió hacía el asiento del piloto.

-Vaya, Ludwig realmente tiene carros bastantes buenos- río el italiano quien ya tenía su mano en la manija, para poder abrir cuando Alemania quitara el seguro. Al escuchar eso, el teutón sonrió ligeramente. –Danke- simplemente respondió.

Una vez la llave adentro de la cerradura, era cuestión de girarla y el sistema quitaría el seguro inmediatamente. El sonido de los seguros al bajarse, fue la señal que hizo que el alemán se sintiera en cierto modo más relajado. Al fin, un lugar donde pudiera calentar su alma así como su cuerpo. Con cuidado –a causa del que carro era un tanto corto para el- entró a su automóvil, así como el italiano. Quien se encontraba frotando sus manos fuertemente a causa del frío.

Alemania rotó sus ojos. Si ya tenía frío por tan solo estar expuesto unos minutos en la nieve, ya quisiera verlo durante las siete horas que él SI estuvo en la intemperie. Sacudió su cabeza queriendo sacar ese pensamiento. Lo hecho está hecho. Ahora tenía otros asuntos importantes que atender. Sin perder más tiempo, prendió el carro así como la calefacción.

-¿Y bien?- colocó una mano sobre el volante -¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer primero?-

-¿Huh?- le miró intrigado -¿A qué te refieres?-

-¿Cómo que a que me refiero?- bufó -¿Qué acaso no te acuerdo a que ve…?-

-¿Vee?- cuestionó Vargas.

-Feliciano, espera un segundo…-

-¿Qué sucede, Ludwig?-

Feliciano inclino su cabeza a un lado. ¿Qué era lo que le estaba pasando ahora a Alemania? Podía sentir como aquellos ojos azules, se clavaban intensamente en su rostro. Era como si quisiera ver su alma atreves de su cara. Sintiéndose un poco incomodó ante esa mirada tan acusadora, agachó su rostro para que dejara de verlo.

-¿L-Lud?- se ruborizo un poco -¿Q- Qué es lo que sucede? ¿Tengo acaso algo en el rostro?- cubrió con ambas manos su cara.

-Feliciano, ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que dormiste?-

-¿¡Eh!?- reacciono con asombro, incorporándose nuevamente.

¿Cómo supo Alemania que no había dormido bien ese día?

Acaso… ¿Acaso leyó su pensamiento? No, es imposible. Él sabía muy bien que era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa. Pero seguramente, leer mentes no estaba dentro de aquella capacidad... ¿O sí? ¿Espionaje, tal vez? Sacudió su cabeza. No, también eso es imposible. ¿Qué ganaría él el estar espiándolo? Sería realmente una pérdida de tiempo andar espiando a un italiano como él.

Bueno, más bien a cualquier italiano.

-¿Y bien? ¿Has dormido últimamente?- volvió a repetir su pregunta el alemán. Sacando al italiano de sus pensamientos. Sin saber que decir, Italia esquivó la mirada del alemán.

-No…- afirmó bajamente -¡P-pero!-

-¿Hmmm?- inclinó un poco la cabeza Alemania, intrigado por lo que iba a decir el italiano -¿Cómo fue posible que Lud supiera que no he dormido últimamente, sin haberte dicho nada antes?-

Alemania lo miro con asombro. ¿A qué se refería de que "supiera"?

-¡Vamos, dime por favor!- se abalanzó sobre él aferrándose a su bufanda roja-¿Acaso Ludwig sabe leer mentes o acaso me estas espiando?- chilló

-¿Pero qué cosas estas diciendo?- exclamó con cierta molestia, mientras se lo retiraba de encima– ¡Ninguna de esas cosas he estado haciendo! Aparte,- extendió su brazo para bajar la visera de Feliciano -¿Has visto bien tu rostro?- señaló el espejo que tenía por dentro la visera –Si la miras con atención te darás cuenta del por qué la pregunta y así mismo tendrás la respuesta-

Y así, siguiendo las órdenes del alemán –como siempre- Feliciano observó su reflejo en aquel pequeño espejo rectangular.

-¿P-pero que…?- con la yema de sus dedos, acariciaba el área inferior de sus ojos. Una leve mancha color violeta se encontraba decorando dicha área del rostro. Un grito de asombro se escuchó en el interior del carro de Alemania.

Italia portaba debajo de sus ojos, unas ojeras de gran tamaño. Que ni siquiera él se había dado cuenta que poseía.


	2. Capítulo II

¡Hola y bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo de **_Sogni di Acqua Alta_**!  
Muchas gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer este pequeño fanfic.  
Espero que lo estén disfrutando ;u;

Sin más preámbulos, les dejo el segundo capítulo.  
¡Las cosas se tornaran más interesantes a partir de ahora!  
¡Que lo disfruten!

/seertime out

* * *

Su visión se tornó borrosa. Cualquiera que sea la imagen que estaba viendo atreves de sus ojos, simplemente era una mancha borrosa. Los colores se hicieron opacos y las líneas que contorneaban los objetos se difuminaron. Parecía que estuviera ciego, más no del todo. Parpadeo lentamente. ¿Qué era lo que estaba sosteniendo? Entre sus esfuerzos para enfocarse en lo que hacía, trato de adivinar lo que tenía enfrente de él. Era largo y plateado. ¿Largo y plateado? Parpadeo suavemente. ¿Una cuchara? ¿Por qué estaba sosteniendo una cuchara? Parpadeo otra vez.

Y ahora que lo pensaba, hace rato que llevaba escuchando ruidos muy extraños. Eran como un coro de varias voces desatinadas. Era de todo tipo de voces. Fuerte y bajas, de hombre y de mujer –y en su ocasión juró escuchar la voz de un niño- risas y lamentos. Para el italiano, todo ese ruido era una especie de menjurje sonoro muy muy lejano. Es como si estuvieran cercas de él, pero en realidad no estaban ahí presentes. ¿Será acaso por su imaginación? O tal vez… ¿Estaba otra vez soñando?

Sus dedos que sostenían aquel objeto plateado, perdieron la fuerza para sostenerla y la dejo caer. Escucho el ruido de un "clank" seguido a su vez, por la voz de alguien que al parecer sonaba bastante molesto. Pero el cansancio que abrumaba su mente y su cuerpo, le pidió que por favor lo ignorara. Y que en vez de preocuparse, cerrara esos ojos que deseaban no poner ya más atención a su alrededor.

Sucumbiendo ante ese deseo, los cerró.

El sonido y las imágenes desaparecieron. Ahora se encontraba en algún lugar oscuro y solo. Paz. ¿Quién iba a decir que con tan solo cerrar los ojos se encontraría tan tranquilo? Ese sentimiento le apaciguaba. Tanto, que su cuerpo de forma inerte se balanceaba ligeramente hacia al frente y hacia tras. Como una mecedora.

"¡Feliciano!"

-"¿Huh? ¿Qué fue eso?"- los pensamientos del italiano formaron un cuestionamiento  
–"¿Quién me está llamando?"- se interrogó. Pero al estar tan calmado y en armonía, prefiero ignorarlo.

"¡Feliciano!"

-"¿Otra vez esa voz?"- gruñó levemente –"¿Qué acaso no ve que estoy descansando? ¡Vaya la gente de ahora! Ni siquiera deja que uno cierre los ojos por un momen…-

-¡FELICIANO DESPIERTA!-

Siendo sacudido fuertemente de los hombros, la joven nación despertó. Desatinado y sin saber que sucedió, dio un fuerte respingo. ¿Qué fue de aquel lugar en donde se encontraba? ¿Quién lo despertó de su letargo? Incitado por la búsqueda de respuestas, Feliciano recuperó la noción de sus cinco sentidos en un instante.

Agacho su vista hacia el lugar donde sintió que alguien lo sostenía: sus hombros. Lo primero que se topó fue una mano. Siguiendo el camino que conducía dicha mano, su vista fue guiada a la presencia del individuo que lo despabilo hace unos momentos. Que no era nada más ni menos que el mismísimo Alemania. Feliciano se llevó una gran sorpresa al encontrarse cara a cara con la mirada azulada fulminante del alemán.

Su expresión facial mostraba enojo. Su ceño fruncido y el mostrar de sus dientes, causo que Vargas despertara al cien por ciento. Consiente de su situación, con nerviosismo trató de formar la más sincera de sus sonrisas.

-L-Ludwig- sus labios formaron una sonrisa torcida -¿Q-Qué ocurre?-

-¿Qué ocurre?- exclamó con enfado, indignado ante esa pregunta -¡Te quedaste dormido en medio de nuestra plática!- y sin liberar sus hombros, aplicó un poco de fuerza en ellos, provocando en Italia un dolor insoportable que le provocó un fuerte malestar.

-¡Waaaaaaaaah, Ludwig! ¡Bastaaa!- se sacudió en un intento en vano de liberarse -¡Entiendo, entiendo! ¡No lo volveré hacerlo así que por favor suéltame!- lloró

-¡Más vale que no lo vuelvas hacer! ¿Me escuchaste?- liberó sus hombros – ¡Por qué la próxima vez no voy a detenerte! Así dejaré que tu rostro se queme con el plato de sopa caliente que ordenaste - refunfuñó.

-¿Plato de sopa caliente?-

Queriendo comprender lo que el alemán le dijo, Feliciano inclinó su cabeza. Delante de él, en un plato hondo de porcelana; yacía una sopa. Tal como lo menciono su amigo, aún se encontraba caliente. Y al parecer, se denotaba que todavía no ha sido consumida. Ni siquiera probada. Algo adquirió su atención ¿Qué es eso? Sus ojos divisaron algo plateado y largo recostado a un lado del plato. Una cuchara. ¿Cuchara?

Ah, ahora lo entendió todo.

Levantando su rostro, contempló a su alrededor. El lugar en donde se encontraban, estaba lleno de mucha gente. Parejas, familias e individuos que vinieron en solitario al sitio presente. Que por cierto, a causa de los gritos de Ludwig y de la escena que hicieron; todos los presentes los miraban atentos a cada movimiento que hacían. Esperando de que ocurriera otra situación entre ellos de esa magnitud.

Un restaurant.

Se hallaba en un restaurant. Eso explicaba el porqué de las voces que escuchaba.

-Entonces…- miró la cuchara. Ahora que lo veía bien en sus cinco sentidos, se dio cuenta que la cuchara estaba fuera del lugar en donde le correspondía estar. Como buen cocinero que era –y gracias también a la educación que le dio Austria– sin duda Feliciano tenía conocimiento sobre la etiqueta que se debe de tener a la hora de comida. Y de lo que él recordara, una cuchara no debe estar boca abajo, alejada del plato y salpicada de sopa.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. Resolvió otra parte del rompecabezas. El "clank" que escuchó en su sueño, era el sonido de la cuchara que rebotó en la sopa, provocó un salpicadero y cayó lejos del plato. Elevó su vista divisando a Alemania. Él era su última pieza.

-¡Entonces tú fuiste quien llamaba mi nombre!- sonrió como niño chiquito. Deseando que su forma de expresarse le diera a entender al teutón que acababa de descubrir un hecho maravilloso por sí solo. En cambio, su sonrisa fue sofocada por un chasquido de dientes.

-¡Por supuesto!- exclamó -¡Estuviste a punto de echarte toda la sopa en la cara y causar un accidente! ¿Pero qué es lo que te pasa, Feliciano?- frunció el ceño –Desde que llegaste te has comportado de una manera muy descuidada y desganada- cruzó los brazos – ¡Si no estabas en condiciones de venir ahora, no debiste venir!-

–De ningún modo iba a dejarte solo, Ludwig– inclinó la cabeza en son de pena –Después de todo, he venido hasta aquí para pedirte un favor personalmente–

El rubio miró con total desgano a su compañero. Y sin decir una palabra más, llevó a su boca un pedazo de pan. Lo masticó y engulló. –Ahórrate tus palabras, Feliciano– inquirió –Antes de que cayeras en tu "trance", ya me habías explicado tu favor… Si es que te acuerdas– le echó una mirada acusadora.

Italia quedó mudo por un momento.

–"Vaya… ¿Realmente me quedé dormido tanto tiempo?"- mencionó en sus pensamientos. A causa de que no quería provocar más malestar a Ludwig –y suponiendo que por lo dicho ya le había aclarado el tema– decidió seguir con la conversación. Que por cierto, no tenía ni la más remota idea de que es lo que lo que menciono y lo que respondió el alemán. Lanzándose a su suerte, "continuó" la conversación.

–Así que, ¿Qué dices?- retomó la cuchara – ¿Quieres hacerlo? ¿Ludwig me ayudará? – dejando la pregunta al aire, tomó un sorbo del caldo. El alemán se echó para atrás en su asiento y divagó un poco

– No estoy del todo seguro, si te seo sincero. El hecho que vengas a pedirme que te ayude en el Carnaval de Venecia, me es sumamente atónito. Es decir – se incorpora, recargando sus dos brazos en la mesa, tomando una posición seria – ¿Qué no has hecho esta actividad por mucho tiempo? Si no mal me equivocó esto se realiza desde el año de 1480- añadió con seguridad.

–Créeme, a mí también me resulto muy extraño que me pidieran involucrarte en esto- río levemente –Pero al parecer quieren integrar un nuevo programa para el festival. Más cultural, si se podría decir en ese modo– elevó sus hombros –¡Pero la idea de trabajar con Lud en una fiesta nativa conmigo hace que realmente me emocione! – exclamó con entusiasmo –¡También estará Francis, mi hermano, Roderich…- a la par que mencionaba a cada uno de los países los enumeraba con sus dedos –¡Ah! ¿Crees que a Gilbert le gustaría ayudar? ¡Sería bueno tener una mano extra! –

–¿Mi hermano? – arqueó una ceja sorprendido –Lo dudo mucho… no creo que quiera participar en este tipo de cosas– rascó la parte posterior de su cuello –Más si va estar involucrado Roderich y Elizabeth. Posiblemente pueda arruinar todo en vez de beneficiarte, Feliciano–

–¿Eh? – hizo un puchero –¡Yo sé que Gilbert dirá que sí, si se lo digo personalmente! ¡Después de todo me quedaré ahora en tu casa!- y riéndose, extendió sus brazos al aire con emoción. Beilschmitd casi se ahoga con su comida –¿¡Por qué te invitas tu solo a las casas de otras personas!?- acto seguido tomó el vaso de agua que tenía cercas, para darle un gran trago y quitarse el ahogo –Además, ¿A qué horas mencionaste que te ibas a quedar en mi hogar?- gruñó

–¿Veee?- tomó su bebida –Pero pensé que Ludwig se dio que me quedaría ahora en su casa– río –¿Qué no has visto que llegué sin nada? Aparte ya son las 4:30- observó el reloj que llevaba en su muñeca derecha –Está haciendo frío y realmente tengo mucha flojera de esperar el avión de vuelta a casa. ¡Además! – arremedó la pose firme que siempre pone Alemania –¡Es mi deber explicarte que es lo que vas a realizar en el festival, para que se lo comentes a tus superiores! ¡Es todo!- guiñó uno de sus ojos.

–Recuerda Ludwig: _Res-pon-sa-bi-li-dad_– señaló –Es muy importante cumplir con tus deberes, tal como tú me dijiste– asentó con su cabeza mientras cruzaba sus brazos –Así que, ¡Hagamos buen trabajo! ¡Sí, sí! –

–Debes estar bromeando…– tapó su cara con ambas manos.

Dios es cruel. Usar sus propias palabras a beneficio de él, debería de ser un pecado.

* * *

El sonar metálico de una perilla moviéndose, resonó por todo el recinto.

–Ya puedes entrar, Feliciano- empujó la gran puerta de madera que daba bienvenida a su hogar. Con paso apresurado, la figura grácil de Italia se apuró a entrar a aquella enorme casa que le pertenecía a Alemania.

–¡Woah! ¡Hace tiempo que no venía a este lugar!- dijo con regocijo el italiano –La casa de Ludwig realmente es muy bonita. ¡Me recuerda mucho a la antigua casa de Roderich en donde solía vivir– sonrió

– ¿Tú crees?- suspiró quitándose su pesado abrigo –Vamos, deja aquí tu gabardina- señaló el perchero de roble que tenía junto a la puerta – ¡Sí, señor! – y acto enseguida dejo su gabardina verde colgando. Dejando a la vista el suéter de manga larga color negro que poseía. Después de despojársela, se estiró por completo. Finalmente se deshizo de aquel peso muerto que cargaba por ser tan gruesa su prenda.

–Ah, Feliciano. ¿Podrías esperarme un momento?- habló el alemán –Iré arriba un momento a decirle a mi hermano que estas aquí. Claro, si es que no se fue… como siempre…- suspiró – A Gilbert le agrada la idea de salir y entrar a su ancha de la casa–

–¡No te preocupes, Lud!- palmeó suavemente uno de los hombros del rubio –Si quieres que no me mueva, ¡entonces no lo haré!- y diciendo esto, se quedó firme como un tronco. El ojiazul solo se quedó viendo.

–No digas tonterías- giró sobre sí mismo dándole la espalda al italiano y emprendió camino hacía las escaleras que daban hacía el segundo piso. Se detuvo a la mitad de estas. –Aparte…- murmuró. La atención de Italia fue ganada. Alemania se mantuvo quieto por un momento, y como que no queriendo, observó de reojo a su invitado.

–Aparte este es tu hogar... Así que puedes hacer lo que quieras– y como si tuviera una urgencia, subió la mitad de la escaleras que le faltaba en un tris tras. Feliciano, quien contempló todo desde abajo, quedó maravillado por aquellas palabras.

¿Su hogar? ¡Era la primera vez que escuchaba decir eso a Ludwig!

Bueno, definitivamente podría decirse que es su segunda casa. Ya que siempre viene a visitar al alemán de vez en cuando o ya sea para alguna conferencia. E inclusive, se puede llegar a presumir el hecho de que tiene un cuarto propio en la casa de Alemania. Una propia habitación personalidad por él, que contiene desde adornos italianos así como su propia ropa para toda ocasión. Como si fuera un pedacito de Italia en la casa de Ludwig.

Sin embargo, era solo una representación material. Nunca hubo algo sentimental. Claro, hasta este momento. Una sonrisa emergió en el rostro de Italia y sus mejillas se sonrojaron un poco. En verdad… esta casa le hacía recordar a aquel viejo lugar donde solía vivir con Roderich, Elizabeth y esa persona.

Suspiró. Dejando aún lado sus pensamientos, se encaminó hacia el lugar donde yacía la sala de Alemania. Después de cruzar el umbral que se encontraba a mano izquierda, llegó a lo que era la sala principal del hogar de los alemanes. Las paredes de la sala estaban cubiertas de una pintura café clara y unos cuantos cuadros. Una de estas paredes, era una gran ventana que daba vista al jardín exterior. Al ser el escenario blanco por la nieve, iluminaba por completo la habitación sin necesidad de prender luces. Los sillones eran de cuero negro y los muebles como mesas, sillas y taburetes; eran de madera. Se podría percibir una especie de combinación entre los moderno y lo antiguo. Sin duda lo moderno por una pantalla plana en medio de la sala, y lo antiguo, por la vieja chimenea que se hallaba en una de las paredes.

Pensando que sería una buena idea, Feliciano se acercó a fogón. Poniéndose en cuclillas, miró con atención su interior. Llevó sus dedos al suelo, que inmediatamente se mancharon completamente de hollín.

– "Hace no mucho que la usaron" – supuso el italiano al sentir aquella textura lisa en sus dedos. Limpiándose en su propio suéter, con la vista buscó algo. Ahí, acomodados en orden a su lado, se encontraban varios trozos de leña. Justo lo que necesitaba. Sonriente, Feliciano estiró su brazo hacia a ellos y tomo varios trozos. Teniéndolos apilados en su regazo, colocó uno por uno en el interior de la hoguera. Formando en ella una pequeña pila. Buscó a su alrededor algo que pudiera prenderla. Para su suerte, a su lado había un encendedor y un trozo de periódico.

Teniendo mucho cuidado, prendió el papel y lo introdujo en medio de la leña. Ahora venía la parte difícil, mantener el fuego con vida. Tentando a su fortuna, el italiano puso mucha atención al fuego que introdujo. Sabía que realmente no era tarea sencilla poder mantener el fuego a la primera, pero por lo menos intentaría que fuese así. Observando detenidamente, se percató que su primer fuego estuvo a punto de apagarse. Acto inmediato, tomó el mismo periódico y con este abanicó el fogón. Poco a poco, esa llama que quería apagarse, cobró vida.

Su rostro formó un gesto de alegría al escuchar los primeros ruidos de la madera quemarse. Apresurado, insertó un poco más de periódico para que agarrará más combustible. Y así, al primer intento, Feliciano consiguió prender la chimenea.

Su rulo formó un corazón en símbolo de alegría. Definitivamente tuvó mucha suerte para lograrlo. Si tan solo estuviera Ludwig para que lo elogiara, suspiró. De repente, el romano sintió la presencia y el peso de dos brazos fuertes que lo rodeaban con fuerza. Esa sensación provocó que un fuerte escalofrío corriera por todo su cuerpo, dejando escapar aparte un leve gemido.

El corazón le latió fuertemente y sus mejillas se tornaron rojas. "No… no creo que sea…", murmuró en sus pensamientos tratando de adivinar quién era el que le daba ese abrazo. No creía factible que sus pensamientos se hicieran realidad. Con timidez y desando en el muy fondo de su ser, que la persona que le daba ese abrazo sea esa persona… miró sobre su hombro lentamente. Para su sorpresa, se encontraría con una melena plateada y unos ojos rojos que le miraban traviesamente. Como si supieran lo que había provocado su acto

–Es tut mir leid _(lo siento),_ Feliciano- sus labios formaron una enorme sonrisa, dejando ver una hilera de dientes brillantes –Pero por desgracia, yo no soy mi hermano– y sin más que decir lo soltó, colocándose de pie detrás de él. Aquella persona, no era nada más ni menos que Gilbert. Quien viendo todo el proceso que hizo el joven a escondidas, decidió prepararle una pequeña sorpresa a Feliciano.

–¡Veee! ¡G-Gilbert! – exclamó con sumo asombro el italiano, tratando de no verse que realmente eso era lo que pensaba –¿¡P-pero que estás diciendo!? – Inquirió –¡C-claro que no estaba esperando que fueras Lud!- se levantó abruptamente mirándole totalmente sonrojado. El prusiano arqueó una ceja. Dio en el clavo.

–¿Huh, huh? – cruzó sus brazos –¿Así que realmente estabas pensando en que tal vez era él?- meneó su cabeza de lado a lado –Ita-chan debería ser más sincero contigo. Nunca esperes ese tipo de actos por parte de ese macho– suspiró –Incluso aunque mi increíble persona lo trate de ablandar, es como si estuviera tratando de hacerlo con una piedra–

–¿A quién le estas diciendo piedra? – la voz grave de Alemania resonó por todo el lugar. Gilbert, al escuchar la voz de su hermano detrás de él, provocó que diera un salto de susto. No esperaba que el alemán fuese tan rápido a ingresar a la sala. Sin embargo, para Feliciano al ver eso le provocó una risa burlona. Eso se le llamaba karma.

–¡W-west!- tartamudeó, tratando de adivinar si realmente escucho lo que dijo de él –¡Nein! A nadie le estaba diciendo piedra… ¡So- Solo le estaba diciendo a Feliciano que tal vez hubiera sido más rápido que usará un pedernal para prender la hoguera! ¡Kesesesesese…!– río nerviosamente –Ya vez que el pedernal es una piedra que usas para prender fuegos…–

–Hermano…– suspiró el rubio –Trata para la próxima hacer más creíbles tus mentiras. Ahora toma– y sin importarle que fue lo que haya dicho de él, le extendió una taza de café que portaba en una charola que cargaba desde hace rato –No me hagas que te la tire en la cara por llamarme piedra– sin decirle más, se encaminó hacia el italiano que yacía de pie al frente de la hoguera. Tomó por la aza una taza color morada y se la entregó.

–Está caliente, así que ten cuidado– Feliciano la tomo entre ambas manos, contemplando la bebida recién hecha por su amigo. El vapor de la bebida tibió su cara y el olor le revocó una agradable memoria. Donde él suele pasar los inviernos en su casa, sentado su sillón contemplando el panorama, bebiendo dicho brebaje. Sonrió gentilmente.

–¡Veee! ¡Grazie, Lud! – y sin importar el hecho que tuviera todavía una taza en la bandeja que cargaba, abrazó por detrás fuertemente a Beilschmitd. Sorprendido por ese acto tan fuera de lugar, Ludwig procuró que por nada en el mundo derramara la taza de café que le pertenecía.

–¡I-Idiota! ¡Suéltame! ¡Vas a hacer que el café caiga sobre mí! – bufó el fornido quien trataba de sacarse de encima al italiano. Más este no planeaba hacerlo de ningún modo. Mientras tanto, sentado en el sofá con las piernas estiradas sobre la mesa de la sala, Gilbert observaba con sumo interés y con diversión aquella cómica escena.

–"En verdad, Italia nunca cambiará" – habló para sus adentros mientras tomaba un poco de café.

* * *

–En ese caso… lo haré–

–¿¡Eh!? – dijeron al unísono Italia y Alemania, quienes miraban con estupor al antiguo Imperio Prusiano.

–Ja, no veo por qué no– se encogió de hombros

–¡Waaaaah! ¡Gilbert formará parte también! – exclamó en alegría el italiano. Al saber que el prusiano aceptó a su invitación de participar en el evento del carnaval de Venecia. Alemania con asombro se acercó a su hermano que estaba en el sofá individual, al ver que Feliciano se encontraba distraído en la pequeña celebración que realizaba para sí mismo.

–¿Estás seguro de esto, hermano?- murmuró –Siendo que tú no eres de esas personas que le gusta organizar cosas, y mucho menos, participar en ellas–

Gilbert río levemente para luego empinarse el último trago que poseía su taza de café.

–Ah, ¡Claro que sí, West!– le guiñó un ojo a su hermano –Después de todo, es Feliciano quien me pregunta- señaló al italiano que se encontraba dando todavía exclamaciones de alegría –Pero si hubieras sido tú el que me lo dijiera…– le rodeó el cuello con su brazó – Seguramente te hubiera dicho que no y me hubiera ido de casa antes de que trataras de convencer. Aparte, ¿Cómo podrías decirle que no a Italia? Ese muchacho tiene algo dentro de él que no te permite decir no, ¿No lo crees, West? – lo soltó para luego golpearle con su codo las costillas del alemán.

Alemania no respondió. Solo le miró con fastidio y bebió de su café. Prusia sonrió. Sin duda su hermano era una carta sencilla de leer.

–Bueno, dejando todo esto aclarado– se levantó el albino del sofá –Por más que quisiera seguir charlando con ustedes, el grandioso yo tiene que retirarse–

–¿Hum, tan temprano? – cuestionó el alemán al ver que el reloj marcaba apenas las ocho de la tarde –Ja– contestó –Aunque no lo parezca, toda la mañana estuve trabajando en la limpieza de mi cuarto y la biblioteca donde poseo mis diarios– masajeo uno de sus hombros –Así que si no les importa, iré a descansar. ¡Esta hermosa cara tiene que mantenerse radiante y brillante para su público!- se auto señaló con aires de grandeza.

–En ese caso– suspiró Ludwig –Deberías llevar a su habitación a Feliciano–

Al escuchar eso, Veneciano reaccionó con sorpresa.

–¿Eeeeeh? ¿Por qué dices eso, Lud? – le miró con suplica –¡Apenas son las ocho! –

–¡No me interesa! – replicó el alemán –¿Crees que aún no olvido el asunto respecto a tu falta de sueño y el hecho de que ibas caerte de cara cuando veníamos de camino hacía la casa por lo mismo? Sí vas a trabajar en algo tan grande como tu carnaval, ¡deberías por lo menos estar en la condición de hacerlo! – tomó posición de dureza –Un cuerpo gastado no sirve para nada, así que será mejor que te retires a descansar. Seguramente, el hecho de que traigas esas ojeras sea porque te has estado desvelando haciendo nada productivo–

–P-Pero Ludwig… en realidad yo…– titubeo el italiano. De todas las cosas que platicó con el alemán, el tema de su falta de descanso no fue un tema de ellos. Así que a falta de explicación, Ludwig realmente no supo cuál era la razón de su insomnio. Y como era de esperarse, el gran alemán lo tomó como una señal de desvelo autoimpuesto. "Vaya forma de recordar temas importantes" se dijo para sí mismo el italiano.

–¡No me vengas con excusas! – se levantó el rubio quien tomaba nuevamente la bandeja y colocaba sobre estas las tazas que se encontraban vacías –Sabes que te lo digo por tu bien, así que ve a descansar. Mientras tanto yo iré a finalizar unos trabajos pendientes que por TU culpa deja a medias esta mañana–

–Ah Ludwig, creo que estas siendo duro con él…– susurró Gilbert

–¡En ese caso te esperaré en tu cama! – mencionó con alegría, Feliciano.

–Nein. ¡Irás a dormir a tu habitación! Así que no te hagas ideas– suspiró mientras daba empujones a Italia así como a su propio hermano para que se salieran de la sala –Hermano, llévalo a su habitación. Yo me quedaré aquí trabajando– sin decir más, el alemán cerro las puertas de la sala dejando a Italia y Prusia fuera de ella. Ambos se miraron en silencio.

Luego, rieron. En verdad Alemania era muy estricto. Pero sin duda esa era la mejor parte de su forma de ser.

–Realmente haces que mi hermano salga de sus casillas, Feli– sacudió el cabello castaño del joven país con entusiasmo. Italia solo sonrió. –Ven, vamos. Te llevaré a tu cuarto– así, ambos caminaron hacia las escaleras del segundo piso.

– ¿Pero sabes realmente algo, Italia? En verdad tienes unas ojeras muy grandes– le señaló –No me digas que te has estado desvelando por situaciones de trabajo–

Italia negó.

–Bueno… en estos días realmente estoy ocupado por lo del carnaval– admitió –Sin embargo, es la primera vez que me encuentro en esta situación tan deplorable– comentó –Nunca antes había tenido esta apariencia…– murmuró mientras con sus dedos tocaban las cuencas inferiores de sus ojos con suavidad. –¿Huh? – le miró intrigado el prusiano –¿Entonces a que se debe? –

Feliciano detuvo su paso al llegar a la planta superior. Miró al prusiano y luego al piso. ¿Realmente sería adecuado contarle a Prusia lo de sus sueños? Es decir, ¿realmente es tan importante que la gente sepa la razón por la cual no puede conciliar su sueño? Ahora que lo pensaba y lo meditaba un poco… si el dijiera: "¡Ah! La razón por la cual no duermo se debe por qué sueño constantemente que me ahogo", ¿En verdad sería tomado con seriedad?

Apretó sus manos.

¿En verdad… valdría la pena?

–¿Feliciano? – el albino picó la frente del italiano –Oye, ¿Estas ahí? –

El picotazo en la frente hizo que reaccionara el nieto de Roma.

–Ah…– rascó su cabeza –En realidad no es nada– mintió –Tal como lo dijo Lud, se debe porque me he estado desvelando a propósito– señaló sonriente –Como no tengo a nadie en casa para que me regañe por las ojeras que tengo… ¡Lo sigo haciendo! – río inocentemente.

Al ver esa sonrisa, Prusia no pudo evitar sonreír levemente. Pero algo en él, le decía que algo estaba mal con la actitud de Feliciano. Pero, ¿Quién era él para juzgar a la gente o interponerse en las acciones de los demás? Dejándolo en el olvido, el antiguo país se encamino a una de las 5 puertas que había en el piso superior.

Introdujo su mano en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón color caqui, sacando de ella una pequeña llave plateada. Luego, incrustó la llave en la cerradura de una de las puertas y la abrió rápidamente.

–Listo– sonrió maliciosamente –Ludwig pensó que realmente no iba a encontrar la llave maestra de la casa… ¡Pero sin duda no sabe que YO estoy un paso delante de él! ¡Kesesesesesese! – se soltó riendo, ocasionando que el italiano se interrogará del porqué de su estado de ánimo.

Sin embargo, solo tomó unos segundos para darse cuenta de lo que pasaba.

–¡G-Gilbert! ¡No me digas que…!–

–¡Ja! – posó con vanidad – Es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti, Feli– acercándose a él, movió a un lado el fleco que tapaba la frente del italiano, y con suavidad, depositó un beso. El italiano se ruborizo un poco.

–¡Aprovecha! No vaya ser que mi hermano venga y vea lo que hice– empujó al veneciano al interior del cuarto, cerrando la puerta de golpe. Todo estaba pasando tan rápido que Italia no pudo darse cuenta de cuando Gilbert volvió a ponerle llave a la puerta, dejándolo encerrado en esa habitación oscura

–Gute nacht, Feliciano– rió suavemente el prusiano. Quien victorioso por su hazaña, marcho tranquilamente hacia su habitación que estaba a dos puertas del cuarto su hermano.

Y ahí estaba, solo. Solo y a oscuras en esa habitación.

Repegado contra la puerta, Feliciano se hallaba dentro de la habitación de Alemania a causa de Gilbert. En esos momentos, no sabía si sentirse alegre o consternado por lo que acababa de pasar. Pero sin duda, lo que paso fue algo que lo tomó por sorpresa. Usualmente, era él quien se escabullía a la cama de Alemania sin que se diera cuenta –como muchas veces anteriores– pero esta vez tuvo un cómplice.

Soltó un largo aire. No había vuelta atrás. No es como si quisiera que hubiera.

Resignándose a lo ocurrido –que por cierto no podía mentir que en cierto modo se encontraba alegre por ello – se dirigió a la cama de Ludwig lentamente. Sin darse cuenta, al solo ver la imagen de la cama en donde reposaría, su cuerpo resintió un fuerte cansancio. Como si todo este tiempo estuviera acumulándose hasta llegar al clímax del día. Sintiendo dicho peso, y sin importarle si aún portaba sus ropas, Feliciano dejo caerse boca abajo en aquella cama.

La suavidad tersa de la cobija acarició su piel con cariño. Era tan suave y cálida. Tan esponjosa y relajante. Movió sus manos ligeramente sobre la tela para hacer esa sensación más presente. Entre cerró sus ojos un poco.

–La cama de Ludwig…– murmuró sonriente, al percatarse de la esencia que cada día aquel país dejaba al salir de su cama. Sintiendo un sentimiento muy cálido y agradable en su interior, Italia se hizo un ovillo en medio de la cama y cerró sus ojos.

–Me pregunto…– murmuró –¿Me pregunto si esto será capaz de hacerme descansar al fin?... – bostezó. El sueño poco a poco lo iba consumiendo. –Me pregunto…– sus palabras cada vez se hacían más inaudibles –Me pregunto si tu harás que logre por fin descansar… Lud…–

Y así, el sueño aclamó su víctima.

* * *

Exhausto, simplemente tiró a un lado la pluma que llevaba en la mano. Se dejó caer sobre su asiento y exhaló pesadamente. ¿Cuántas horas llevaba ahí sentado? Retiró los lentes que descansaban sobre el puente de su nariz y los colocó con cuidado sobre la mesa. Luego masajeo dicha parte con suavidad. De paso, frotó sus ojos también.

Virando sobre su hombro derecho, Ludwig diviso el reloj que tenía colgado en la pared de la sala. Marcaba las 12 de la noche. Vaya que el tiempo se pasa muy rápido cuando uno se entrega completamente al trabajo. Se incorporó nuevamente y extendió su cuerpo. Estiro su cuello de un lado a otro y tronó sus hombros.

–Bien, con esto terminado podré irme a descansar sin ningún problema–

Sin perder más tiempo, recogió todo el material que utilizo para trabajar y lo guardo en su debido lugar. Aunque tenga mucho sueño, no significaba que dejara todo desordenado.

Ni que se tratara de Italia.

Colocó sus carpetas con archivos en la estantería correspondiente. Ordenó sus hojas, guardo sus plumas y lápices y apago su laptop. Dejando como último el apagar la lámpara que le hizo compañía por 4 horas. Teniendo todo listo, partió de la sala a su habitación. Con el sentimiento que a pesar de que malgastó buen parte de su le tiempo esperando a Italia, las horas perdidas fueron bien recobradas.

Ludwig subió con cuidado las escaleras sin tratarse de hacer ruido. Seguramente a estas horas su hermano debería estar en la octava nube junto con Feliciano. "Y hablando de él, ¿Qué es lo que le ocurre últimamente?", pensó para sí mismo el alemán.

Es la primera vez que lo veía de esa manera. De desgatado y desvelado. ¿Cómo es posible que este en esas condiciones, si el sujeto toma siestas durante el día? Una siesta repone la energía del cuerpo por lo menos un cierto porcentaje, entonces ¿Cuál es la razón de su condición física?

"Tal vez está teniendo días pesados en su casa", se dijo así mismo. Pero era imposible. Ludwig siempre se encontraba al tanto de la situación de Italia así como el de los demás países. Así que podía decir con toda seguridad de que no se trataba de algo de ámbito político.

"Tal vez… ¿Problemas sentimentales…?", se colocó justo en frente a la puerta del cuarto del italiano "Y si es así, ¿Debería yo…?"

Siguiendo el impulso de ese sentimiento, alzó su mano derecha con la cuál formo un puño para tocar la puerta. Se contuvo. ¿Pero qué estaba haciendo? Inmediatamente la bajo. Aunque tuviese la posibilidad de que se tratase eso, no podía llegar a él como si nada e interrogarle. Seguramente Italia llegaría a pensar que es un entrometido o algo parecido. A consta de ese pensamiento, el alemán mejor se retiró a su aposento.

–Sí hubiera algo que le preocupara a Feliciano, espero que me lo diga personalmente – murmuró, deseando que de esa manera supiera Italia que él estaba para ayudarlo. Después de todo, es su único amigo.

Al llegar a su habitación, introdujo una pequeña llave plateada que abría la puerta de su dormitorio. La razón por que cierra con llave la puerta de su cuarto, es debido a que varias veces ha llegado a toparse con Gilbert dentro de su habitación husmeando entre sus pertenencias. Tomando medidas drásticas, decidió que la mejor opción era cerrar la puerta con candado, donde solo él, pudiera abrirla.

(Pero como solo nosotros sabemos, el plan realmente no funcionó.)

Con la expectativa de llegar y desplomarse en su cama, el teutón comenzó a retirarse la ropa al solo cerrar la puerta detrás de él. Elevó una de sus manos y deshizo su típico peinado hacia atrás. Removió sus zapatos, suéter y el cinturón que sostenía su pantalón. Pero justo en el momento donde iba a removerse la última prenda que quedaba –que era su pantalón – divisó la figura de alguien en su cama.

En ese momento, por alguna razón rogó a Dios de que se tratase de un ladrón y no de esa persona. Sosteniendo su pantalón con una mano, se acercó lentamente a la orilla de su cama. Y con ojos exaltados, miró lo que yacía en ese lugar: hecho ovillo y con la mitad de la cobija cubriendo su cuerpo; se encontraba Feliciano durmiendo plácidamente en su lecho.

No sabía exactamente cómo reaccionar. De enfado o con un "ya lo sabía". Más que nada estaba asombrado ante el hecho de que el italiano estuviese en su cama. Siendo que él cerró con candado la puerta de su habitación para que nadie pudiera entrar. Alemania se asomó por la ventana que había en su habitación. No. Es imposible que Feliciano haya escalado desde la primera planta hasta la segunda por el exterior… ¿o sí?

Dejando sus divagaciones por un lado, Beilschmitd miró a la nación que dormía en su cama. ¿Es que había una ley donde diga que obligatoriamente él tiene que dormir en donde él duerma? Es como si el mundo conspirara contra él y nunca tuviera un momento de privacidad cuando más lo ocupaba.

Suspiró pesadamente. No había nada que hacer. Con solo verle la cara, se podía percibir que dormía muy plácidamente.

–Está bien, solo por esta noche te dejaré estar aquí – murmuró bajamente hacia el italiano que dormía. Luego sonrió levemente –Sí así llegas a descansar, entonces lo toleraré – giró sobre sí mismo y se dirigió hacia el baño de la habitación.

Terminado sus aseos personales, el alemán volvió a salir y se dirigió hacia su cama. Subiéndose a esta, lo primero que hizo fue tomar en brazos a Feliciano con cuidado para que no despertara. Pero dudaba que lo hiciera, por qué podía escuchar perfectamente los ronquidos de este su oreja.

–Ahora veamos…– con cuidado, Ludwig colocó a Italia en la otra mitad de la cama, pegada a la pared. Para así, poder tomar su lugar correspondiente. No era la primera vez que lo hacía, así que fue tarea sencilla hacerlo. Pero sin duda, hubo algo que llamó la atención del alemán mientras lo llevaba al cabo. Pudo divisar que Italia aún portaba las ropas que llevó durante todo el día. Inclusive, aún llevaba puesto sus zapatos.

El rostro del alemán formo una expresión de sorpresa. ¿Realmente era Feliciano Vargas el que estaba con él? Por qué si lo era… sus ropas estuvieran regadas por todo el lugar, ahora que se daba cuenta.

"Posiblemente el frío le provocó pereza quitarse la ropa", supuso.

Con delicadeza, Alemania descalzó los mocasines cafés que llevaba y los depositó aún lado de la cama. Seguidamente, tomó una de las esquinas del cobertor y la jaló hacia él. Estando ya el italiano en su lugar, y como toque final de su obra maestra; lo cubrió debidamente con la cobija. Sonrió gozoso. Ni siquiera un quejido escuchó por parte de Feliciano.

Terminado con su deber, Ludwig se introdujo en la cobija recostándose en su cama. Al fin, el descanso que tanto buscaba después de día tan arduo. Giró su rostro hacía el lado donde reposaba el italiano. Su rostro manifestaba cierta paz y tranquilidad que provocó en el alemán una cierta sensación cálida. Sacó una de sus manos del cobertor y acarició sutilmente la cabellera de su amigo.

–_Gute nacth, mein fruend_ (buenas noches, mi amigo) – sonrió levemente

–Ojalá y finalmente puedas descansar–

Alejó su mano y sin más… dejó caerse en el mundo de los sueños.

...

…

…

…

…

Pero duró muy poco en ese mundo. Debido a que fue despertado por un fuerte ruido. Abriendo sus ojos azules de par en par, molesto de que perturbaran su descanso, se incorporó de golpe.

–¿Ahora qué? – gruñó al darse cuenta que el ruido provenía del lado de Italia. Pensó que Feliciano estaba dormido. ¡Pero al parecer no era así!

–¡Oye Feliciano!– lo sacudió sin importarle que le despertará –¿¡No crees que es suficiente el haber entrado a mi habitación sin mi permiso y ahora te atreves a irrumpir mi descan…!?

Ludwig se estremeció.

Lo que estaba contemplando lo dejo mudo… anonadado. El cuerpo de la nación italiana se movía bruscamente, como si tuviera una especie de ataque epiléptico. No eran movimientos continuos, sino más bien jalones. Como si quisiera quitarse algo de encima y no pudiera.

–¿F-Feliciano…?– como pudo, tomó por los hombros a la Italia, ¡quería detener esos movimientos a cualquier lugar! Pero el cuerpo de Italia se sacudía de un lado a otro y aparte, si no era lo suficientemente preocupante eso, de su boca salían una especie de gemidos. No… más que gemidos eran jadeos como si estuviera tratando de tomar aire pero no podía. Su ceño se fruncía y en ocasiones, sus manos se aferraban fuertemente de su cuello.

Sin entender aun lo que pasaba, Ludwig tomó la opción de despertarlo.

–¡O-Oye Feliciano, despierta! – le dio palmadas en la cara para que reaccionara pero no funcionaba. Abrumado por la situación, decidió pedir ayuda ya que no podía dejar solo a su amigo.

–¡GILBERT! ¡Hermano! ¡Ven acá inmediatamente! – gritó a todo pulmón para que lo escuchara desde la otra habitación. Pero al no ver respuesta, el alemán comenzó a asustarse más y más.

¿Qué debería de hacer? En ese momento, ninguno de sus conocimientos médicos parecía relevante ante esa situación.

–¡Feliciano, despierta! ¡Por favor! – suplicó dándole golpes un poco más fuertes en su rostro –¡Maldición, GILBERT! – volvió a exclamar. Siendo este grito de auxilio escuchado finalmente por el prusiano. Molesto por ser despertado, irrumpió en la habitación con rudeza.

–¿¡Pero que quieres a estas horas west!? – gruñó –¿Qué no vez que tengo que dormir para mantener mi belle…– quedó mudo al darse cuenta de lo que pasaba –¿F-Feli…?

–¡Mein gott, Feliciano! – se acercó corriendo a toda prisa –¿¡Pero qué es lo que paso!?–

–¡No tengo idea! – exclamó Ludwig –Simplemente me acosté y… ¡empezó a reaccionar de esta manera! – volteó a verlo –¡No sé si es una especie de ataque o está teniendo asfixia! ¡S-Solo sé que tenemos que ayudarlo! –

Gilbert miró el rostro de su hermano, realmente se encontraba angustiado.

–Espera un segundo, West– trató de hablar lo más calmado que pudo para apaciguar a su hermano. Inmediatamente, sacó su celular de uno de los bolsillos de su pijama.

–Llamaré a una ambulancia. Sí Feli está teniendo una especie de ataque, lo más seguro es llevarlo a un hospital– Ludwig asentó como forma de aprobación.

– Pero en serio…– habló bajamente Prusia –¿Qué le pasa a Feliciano? – murmuró mientras esperaba la respuesta de la línea de emergencias –Nunca antes presencié algo…–

El sonido de una fuerte inhalación trastornó los sentidos de los alemanes. Como si hubiera recibido un choque eléctrico en su pecho, el cuerpo de Feliciano se incorporó de golpe ante la presencia de los hermanos. Con una expresión exaltada, con ojos exorbitantes y respirando fuertemente por la boca; una Italia despertó de la nada. Tembloroso, elevó sus manos hacia su rostro para limpiar el sudor frío que llevaba en la frente.

Jadeante, se abrazó a sí mismo, tratando de calmarse. Repitiendo una y otra vez en su mente que todo estaba bien. Pero, la sensación de sentir unas miradas sobre él, hizo que mirara a su alrededor. Para su sorpresa, se toparía la presencia de los alemanes, que boquiabiertos, lo miraban completamente estupefactos.

Feliciano estaba bien.

Feliciano se encontraba bien.

Pero…

¿Qué demonios fue lo que acaba de ocurrir?


	3. Capítulo III

Muy buenas tardes, tengan todos!  
Como han estado? Espero que muy bien!

Aprovecho este espacio para agradecer mucho por sus reviews y por leer este fanfic!  
En verdad, muchísimas gracias! ;w;

Sin más que decir, les dejo el tercer capítulo.  
Que lo disfruten!

/seertime out

* * *

–Emergencias, ¿Cuál es su situación? –

La voz de una mujer pudo ser escuchada atreves del auricular del móvil de Gilbert. Al no escuchar respuesta alguna, la operadora de emergencias volvió a repetir.

–Emergencias, ¿Podría decirme cuál es su situación? ¿Se encuentra todo bien? –

Al haber aplicado más fuerza en su voz para formular la pregunta, fue lo suficientemente audible para que el alemán de cabello plateado y ojos rojos lo escuchara desde lejos. Gilbert entonces acercó el celular a su oreja.

Olvido completamente la llamada que realizó a la línea de ayuda.

–Ja. Realmente… una disculpa…– habló entre cortado –Pero la verdad… es que no hay ninguna emergencia – tosió un poco, tratando de sonar calmado –¡Bueno! En realidad si había pero ahora está todo arreglado… o… algo así…–

La operadora se quedó en silencio. No entendía muy bien que pasaba. Así que no muy convencida, volvió a dirigirse a Gilbert:

– ¿Seguro que no ha ocurrido nada? Suena alterado–

– ¡Nein, nein! – exclamó –Realmente no pasó nada…–

–En ese caso– reiteró la operadora un tanto molesta. No era la primera vez que alguien le llamaba para hacerle una broma de ese tipo –Le suplico que por favor no haga uso de esta línea en caso de que sea realmente una emergencia. Evíteme la pena de realizar una sanción por realizar llamadas de broma–

Prusia solo escuchó el regaño. No tuvo nada que replicar.

–Ja. Danke. – colgó la llamada.

Gilbert miró su celular. Es que en realidad sucedió un accidente. Pero ahora, no tenía idea de que era lo que ocurría en esos momentos. Alejo su mirada roja del aparato y divisó el escenario que transcurría en la cama de Alemania. Sentado en la orilla de la cama, Feliciano contemplaba el suelo con una cara de angustia. Mientras que Ludwig, se mantenía a su lado en total seriedad, esperando pacientemente la explicación del italiano.

El mayor de los Beilschmitd, se acercó a ese ambiente y se colocó justo al lado derecho de Italia. Dejándolo completamente rodeado y sin ninguna posibilidad de escapatoria, en caso de que planeara hacerlo. Feliciano apretó con sus dos manos la cobija que lo cubría. ¿Ya no existía una forma de salir de esto, cierto?

–Feliciano– el silencio fue rompido por el rubio, quien ya no podía esperar más –Necesito saber qué fue lo que ocurrió…– frunció su ceño –Lo que acabo de observar no es algo que normalmente ocurre en ti, así que por favor dime… ¿Qué es lo que te sucede? ¿Por qué tu cuerpo reaccionó de esa manera? –

–Ya te dije que no fue nada, Ludwig…– murmuró la Italia quien trataba de esconderse con la cobija –¡Pero Feli! – exclamó Gilbert –¡No puedes decir que no pasó nada! Tu cuerpo literalmente se estaba retorciendo en la cama de West, y a eso hay que agregarle que te estabas ahogando–

Feliciano miró al lado contrario de donde estaba Gilbert. ¿Qué es lo que debería hacer? Nunca pensó que sería descubierto por su mismo deseo de dormir en la cama de Alemania. Ahora que los dos observaron aquella escena, no contaba con otra opción más que contarles la verdad.

Suspiro pesadamente. ¿Qué más podía hacer en esos momentos? Elevó su mirada y rogó a Dios de que ambos alemanes entendieran lo que estaba a punto de decir. Tomando un poquito de confianza para sí mismo, habló:

–Aproximadamente, hace varios meses empecé a tener este sueño…–

–¿Sueño? – interrumpió la nación alemana con rudeza, al verse extrañado ante el raro principio de su explicación –Espera un segundo... Nosotros no queremos saber sobre lo que soñaste, lo que nosotros queremos saber es por qu-…–

–¡Cállate, West! – reclamó Prussia con enojo –Deja que Feliciano hable, luego podrás reclamar todo lo que tú quieras– el ojiazul, sorprendido por el regaño de su hermano, simplemente agacho su vista. Italia sonrió levemente. Nunca había tenido la oportunidad de contemplar un Ludwig regañado. ¿Una cucharada de su propia medicina? Rió. Pero no tuvo tiempo de disfrutar ese momento, ya que tenía que continuar con su aclaración.

Entonces, prosiguió:

–Como decía… últimamente he tenido un sueño. Ya sea cuando es hora de dormir o tomo una siesta, siempre tengo este sueño. Dentro de él, me encuentro en un gran y basto océano. Descendiendo poco a poco a sus profundidades, veo cómo me alejo de la superficie a una velocidad considerablemente rápida– hizo pausa –Es ahí donde ese sueño comienza a tornarse en una pesadilla. De la nada, comienzo a perder aire. En pocas palabras, me ahogo. Puedo ver como mi oxigeno sale de mi boca y nariz en forma de pequeñas burbujas. Mientras tanto, en mi desesperación, busco la forma de como nadar y salir a la superficie… pero mis brazos y piernas no me responden, ya que parecen estar atadas a pesas que me impiden mover. Y es así como…– entrecerró sus ojos

–Por más y más que yo trate de nadar, término siempre ahogándome. Y es ahí donde despierto…– y sin tener nada más que decir, guardo silencio.

–Esa es la razón por la cual no duermo– sonrió ligeramente, sintiéndose un poco culpable por no estar en problemas con una situación un poco más normal –Aunque… es la primera vez que alguien me mira despertar de el– señaló.

Gilbert y Ludwig le miraron extrañamente. ¿Habían escuchado bien?

–¿A qué te refieres con que es la primera vez, Feliciano?– Ludwig observó con preocupación al italiano. ¿Cómo es posible eso? Hace solo unos momentos, pudo presenciar como el cuerpo de su amigo se agitaba violentamente de un lado a otro a la par de que se ahogaba. ¿Cómo alguien no se daría cuenta de eso? ¡Era imposible! Cualquiera que lo viera, se pondría con los nervios de punta y asustado en un cerrar de ojos.

Italia asentó como respuesta a la pregunta.

–De hecho para mí también es extraño, sí seo sincero– meditó un poco y cruzó sus brazos –¿Cómo decirlo…? Sé que cada vez que me despierto, despertaré en el suelo de mi habitación y con las sábanas tiradas por doquier. Pero– señaló –No pensé que se debía por qué en la "realidad" parece que estoy sufriendo un ataque epiléptico–

–¿Eeh? – arqueó un ceja el peliplateado demostrando algo de escepticismo. Este asunto no cuadraba a su parecer. Pero la situación le parecía familiar, sin saber por qué. Alemania quien divisó la postura de su pariente, estiró su brazo y tocó levemente el hombro de este. –¿Ocurre algo, hermano? – Gilbert salió de sus pensamientos.

–Nein, es solo que…– retiró su mirada de Ludwig para mirar directamente a los ojos del romano, como sí quisiera leer su mente. Feliciano entonces le respondió con una leve sonrisa. –No te preocupes, estoy bien– y con suavidad, le dio varias palmaditas en la cabeza. –Es solo un sueño, ¿recuerdas? ¡No hay nada de qué preocuparse! –

–¿Pero qué estás diciendo, Feliciano? – reclamó con fuerza el alemán rubio –Sea o no sea por un sueño… ¡Esto no debe de tomarse a la ligera! – y de la nada, tomó con fuerza ambos brazos del italiano. Al sentir el vigor de sus manos sobre él, Italia chilló. –¡P-pero capitán! ¡Es solo un sueño! –

–¡No me reclames! – gritó –Puede que hayamos encontrado la razón por la cual no estas durmiendo, ¡Pero no creas que pasaré en alto lo que mis ojos presenciaron! – luego, se levantó de la cama y adquirió aquella típica posición de mando que siempre tomaba en los entrenamiento con Japón –Ahora lo más correcto que debemos hacer, es ir a que te hagan un chequeo médico– indicó –Debemos descartar a toda costa posible que se trate de alguna enfermedad–

Al escuchar eso, Italia abrió su boca para dirigir unas cuantas palabras de protesta en contra del alemán. ¿Médico? ¿Enserio? Ahora si perdió la cabeza. Pero un toque gentil sobre su espalda, desvió su atención de Ludwig para pasar mejor a Gilbert.

–Déjalo así, Feli…– susurró muy levemente para que no lo escuchara su hermano, quien se hallaba diciendo lo que al parecer era el plan para mañana –Realmente, Ludwig está muy preocupado por ti– sonrió –Es por eso que esta alterado, así que por favor... déjalo ser–

Feliciano abrió sus ojos con sorpresa. Es verdad, Ludwig realmente se encontraba preocupado por él. Desde el momento en que se dio cuenta de su condición, algo en él parecía inquieto. Como si fuera comido por el gusano de la ansiedad al no saber qué es lo que pasaba. Italia se sobrecogió al pensar en eso, provocando como respuesta un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

–¿Te quedo claro, Feliciano? – irrumpió el status quo del italiano, quien inmediatamente volteó a ver al rubio. Sin saber qué fue lo que dijo o cuales eran las intenciones que quería hacer en la mañana, él solo asentó automáticamente. Los labios de Ludwig formaron una sonrisa.

–Entonces, ve a dormir– colocó una de sus manos sobre su cabeza –Yo me quedaré vigilando a que no te vuelva a pasar lo mismo– Al escuchar eso, Feliciano retiró la mano de Alemania de su testa y le miró con reproche.

–Está bien que te preocupes por mí, ¡Pero Lud no tiene que sacrificarse por…–

–¡El tema no está a discusión! ¡Así que obedéceme y vete a dormir de una buena vez! –

Italia frunció su ceño. Una vez que Ludwig le gritaba, significaba que realmente tenía que hacerlo y no tenía por qué objetar. Sí lo hacía, le iría peor. Así que como niño chiquito quien su madre recién le castigo, rodó sobre la cama donde se encontraba durmiendo, se introdujo dentro las cobijas y cerró los ojos.

–¡Buonanotte! – exclamó con molestia y se tapó hasta la cabeza con la cobija.

Gilbert rió levemente. ¿Así que estas eran las famosas escenas alemanas e italianas? Por un momento sintió envidia de Kiku, quien era el único que podía presenciar dichas escenas. Al no tener nada más que hacer en esa habitación, el albino se levantó de la cama y se dirigió hacia su hermano menor.

–Podría quedarme para hacerte relevo– sonrió –Así podrías descansar un rato tú también–

Pero a pesar de esa propuesta, el alemán la negó rotundamente sin ni siquiera meditarla.

–Nein. Puedes retirarte a tu habitación, hermano– se encamino hacía el pequeño sofá individual que yacía en su recamara –Además– miró acusadoramente a Gilbert –No creas que no me he dado cuenta, que te has estado desvelándote actualizando ese blog de internet que tienes– se sentó en el sofá. Gilbert le miró sorprendido, ¿Cómo rayos sabía eso? Siendo que siempre cubría la puerta para que no saliera ninguna luz de esta.

Ludwig, sonrió con malicia.

–Era broma. Pero al parecer tengo razón, ¿cierto? –

Su hermano no contesto, dándole así la afirmación a su pregunta. Resignado, Gilbert se dirigió a la salida de la habitación de su West. No tenía caso discutir, después de todo, se trata de su hermano quien se haría cargo de la situación.

–Lud, de cualquier manera llámame si ocurre algo– mencionó con seriedad antes de partir –Ja, lo haré– le confirmó. Quedándose tranquilo ante la respuesta, Gilbert partió del lugar. Dejando solo a su hermano en aquel recinto.

Ludwig soltó un largo suspiro. Se estiró un poco y se acomodó en aquel sofá donde iba a pasar la noche custodiando el sueño de Feliciano.

¿En verdad… todo el asunto se debe por un sueño?

Sin saber que pensar, Alemania miró el reloj que estaba en el taburete al lado su cama. Las dos de la mañana. Al pensar lo tarde que era, se hecho un bostezo. Pero qué día tan pesado ha tenido… y en ese justo momento que había celebrado el hecho de que por fin iba a descansar. Sin embargo, eso no será factible esa noche. Tenía la responsabilidad y el deber de custodiar a Feliciano hasta que salga el sol.

Ludwig cabeceo un poco por el sueño. Pero inmediatamente sacudió su cabeza.

"No te atrevas, no lo hagas" se repetía una y otra vez tratando de reprimir el sueño. "Hazlo por Feliciano" y a la par que pensaba en eso, trataba de recordar el momento donde vio al italiano moverse tan frenéticamente. El solo pensarlo provocaba en su cuerpo el despertar inmediato.

Sin duda, aquel suceso lo dejo sin aliento y vulnerable. Nunca se había sentido tan impotente ante una situación. La gente podrá tacharlo como una persona que sabe qué hacer en la situación correspondiente, pero en realidad… a veces no era así. Es por ello que ante su incompetencia en ese momento, decidió tomar la decisión de investigar la razón de lo que ocurrió.

Pero claro, eso solo lo sabría hasta en la mañana.

* * *

Una suave sensación de calor abordó su rostro. El cálido rayo matutino que atravesaba por la ventana de su habitación dio directamente a su cara. Sintiendo así la sensación de calidez que proyectaba. A pesar de que era una sensación agradable, no tardo tiempo de que le calara el ardor en su piel. De este modo, despertó de su sueño.

Abrió sus ojos lentamente, dándole la bienvenida al nuevo día en el que despertó. Las imágenes borrosas poco a poco comenzaron a desaparecer haciéndose más nítidas. Parpadeo una vez más, y luego otra sucesivamente, para que así su vista se habituara la luz. Fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta que algo estaba mal. Se levantó abruptamente.

Estando de pie por la impresión, Ludwig se despertó con angustia. Se había quedado dormido. Se durmió cuando en realidad no tenía que hacerlo.

Asustado, recordando lo que paso en la noche de ese día, volteó a ver la cama donde supuestamente debería estar el italiano. Con paso presuroso y temeroso, se acercó con rapidez al lecho para ver si Italia aún dormida —Debe estar ahí, ¡Debe de! — se repetía así mismo en voz baja. Pero cuál iba a ser su sorpresa, de que lo único que encontraría era un tumulto de cobijas y sábanas. El alemán se quedó inmóvil.

¿Qué tal si en su descuido… Feliciano tuvo otro ataque y tuvieron que llevárselo al hospital?

Apretó sus dientes e hizo puño sus manos. Que estúpido fue. ¿¡Cómo pudo quedarse dormido cuando había prometido a Italia que él sería el que vigilara de su letargo!? Con el corazón en la boca, salió de su habitación corriendo hacía la sala. Sí algo ocurrió, seguramente Gilbert le debió dejar una nota o un aviso. Y aunque fuese así, ¿Por qué rayos no lo despertaría?

Inundado en sus pensamientos, el ojiazul abrió las puertas de la sala en par en par. Sin embargo, en ella no había nada que le diera una señal. Ni una nota en su escritorio o un recado en el sofá. Se sintió más frustrado, pero en eso, recordó su celular. ¿Por qué no pensó eso en antes? Definitivamente estaba perdiendo la cabeza.

Pero justo en el momento en el que iba a regresar a su recamará, sus oídos captaron un ruido en la cocina. Alemania frunció su ceño. Y decidido, se dirigió a dicha habitación ¿Acaso…?

– ¡Ah! ¡Guten morgen, West! – fue recibido el alemán con un saludo por parte de su hermano al entrar a la cocina.

Ludwig le miró perplejo.

–¿Ve? ¿Ludwig ya despertó? – una segunda voz más alegre resonó en el recinto. Apareciendo justo detrás de Gilbert –debido a que su cuerpo ocultaba al italiano que estaba cocinando– Feliciano recibió al alemán con una de sus ya famosas sonrisas. Dejando un sartén en la lumbre, el veneciano corrió hacia su encuentro con el alemán y le otorgó un efusivo abrazo mañanero.

–¡Boun Giorno! – exclamó con emoción para luego enterrar su rostro en el pecho de Ludwig. Alemania, quien no sabía exactamente estaba pasando en ese lugar, con cierta timidez respondió el abrazo. –Gu-Guten morgen…– replicó bajamente para luego alejarlo de él con rapidez. Desconcertado por ese acto, Feliciano le observó con ojos raros.

–¿Qué pasa, capitán? – preguntó –¿Sucede algo? –

Beilschmitd se sentía confundido. Por un momento llegó a pensar que en su descuido, el italiano que estaba en frente de él, fue llevado a urgencias. Provocando en su interior una especie de culpa al haber desatendido una obligación crucial.

–Lo- Lo siento – agacho su cabeza

–¿De qué te disculpas, Lud? –

–Se supone que debía haberte vigilado mientras dormías sin embargo… me he quedado dormido – murmuró.

–Ciertamente, me alegra ver que estas despierto y te encuentres bien… pero lo que paso en la noche me dejo preocupado. Al no verte cuando desperté me llevé un gran susto. Pensé que te ocurrió algo… –

Realmente se sentía como un idiota.

Era como si hubiera fallado una orden de los grandes mandos.

Una risa muy escandalosa se escuchó en la cocina. La mirada italiana y alemana voltearon a ver a dónde se emitía esa risa. Que no era más que la propia risa del prusiano. Que con una taza de café en la mano, trataba de no derramarla por el ataque de risa que tenía.

Ludwig arqueó una ceja, ¿Qué era lo que le parecía tan gracioso a su hermano?

El dolor provocado en su estómago por la risa, llevó a Gilbert tratar de calmarse. Dejo en la mesa la taza y se levantó de su asiento.

–¿Sabes, West? – habló entre risillas –Definitivamente estas más despistado de lo normal, ¿será acaso por Feli? – cruzó sus brazos –¿O realmente tu papel de "observador y meticuloso" ya no va contigo? – se burló.

Sin entender ninguna de las palabras que decía su hermano – y un tanto fastidiado por el tono burlón en el que le hablaba – Ludwig tomó una postura bastante seria y se acercó a su hermano.

–Sí planeas burlarte de mí, entonces hazlo directamente a mi cara – se plantó delante de él. Sin inmutarse, la cara de Gilbert aún se mostraba una amplia sonrisa así como unas cuantas lagrimillas que salieron a causa de su risa.

–Venga mira – tomó entre sus dos manos blancas el rostro del rubio –Mira bien la cara de Feliciano – y torciéndolo con rudeza, hizo mirar forzosamente a la Italia quien los miraba traviesamente. Ludwig a la primera trato de saber que era lo que tenía que ver. No había nada nuevo. Solo observaba aquella cara que llevaba conociendo ya más de muchos años. ¿Qué debía de haber diferente?

Le miró de pies a cabeza, hasta que se dedicó a mirar su cara. Sería entonces cuando denotó lo que quería su hermano que viera. Sí ayer las ojeras de Vargas estaban bastantes grandes, ahora parecían que decidieron extenderse aún más.

–"Ah… entiendo" – dijo para sus adentros al comprender la situación.

La razón por la cual no encontró a Feliciano en su cama, fue porque no durmió realmente esa noche. Las ojeras eran la prueba reveladora de ello. Prueba de que en realidad Feliciano no le hizo caso y prefirió mantenerse en vela. Y que al hacerlo, le obligo a levantarse más temprano de lo normal.

Feliciano, quien al darse cuenta por la expresión que puso el alemán, suspiró levemente.

–Lo siento, Lud – hizo una leve mueca –Pero después de lo que ocurrió ayer en la noche, no quise ocasionarte más problemas. Así que por eso no me dormí – jugó con sus dedos, ya que temía recibir un fuerte regaño por Ludwig. No obstante, este solo se le quedo viendo tratando el comprender de su acción.

–¿Acaso no confiaste en mí? – le preguntó a secas –Te mencioné que te iba a cuidar, ¿no es así? – se liberó de las manos de Gilbert y se encamino hacia el castaño. Italia le miró de frente.

–¡Confío en Lud! – exclamó preocupado de que haya herido las buenas intenciones del alemán –Pe-pero… ¡Lud no merecía desvelarse por causa mía! – agitó sus brazos –Porque debido a mi culpa tuviste un día pesado ayer, ¡Por eso cuando te vi cabeceando decidí no dormir! ¡Ludwig merecía el descanso más que yo! –

—….—

–… Por eso deje que te durmieras. Si me dormía, existía la posibilidad de que se reprodujera el evento otra vez y es lo menos que quería… – murmuró

—Según por lo que me contó Feli, caíste rendido después de dos horas de mantenerte despierto. Así que para que no despertaras, Feliciano salió de tu habitación y mejor se fue a la sala a pasar la noche— añadió Gilbert —Es por eso que te dije que hiciéramos un relevó— suspiró con fuerza el albino.

—¿Entonces como hiciste para no caer dormido, Feliciano? — interrogó nuevamente el rubio, quien aún no podía creer lo que escuchaba. Sobre todo ante el hecho de que Feliciano saliera de su habitación sin darse cuenta. Pero ahora que lo pensaba, no encontraba la razón del por qué sorprenderse. Siendo que este individuo tenía la única —y no tan útil— habilidad de escapar sin dejar rastro cuando es necesario.

Feliciano sonrió. Y alejándose de Alemania, fue hacia la estufa con paso rápido. Con facilidad, dejando en claro que en realidad conocía todo sobre esa casa, el italiano sacó de una alacena una taza negra. Tomó la cafetera y vertió un poco de café en el recipiente. Llena la taza, fue de nuevo a donde estaba Ludwig y se la entregó.

—Esto es lo único que me mantiene despierto por un buen rato— rascó su cabellera —Disculpa si de repente tu café se acabó de un día para otro— rió juguetonamente.

—Vas a provocarte una úlcera si sigues tomando esto— replicó Ludwig

Los labios de Italia, solo formaron una leve sonrisa.

* * *

—¡Aaauch! —

—Vamos, señor Feliciano. ¡Fue solo un simple piquete!—

—¡Sí, pero me duele! — chilló mientras encajaba sus uñas en su pierna, al sentir como poco a poco, una jeringa se introducía por la vena principal de su brazo izquierdo. Aun que si realmente vieras su rostro, observarías que su expresión era más de molestia que de dolor.

Con los cachetes inflados, ceño fruncido y mordiéndose los labios con fuerza; Feliciano había aceptado ir con el doctor tal y como Ludwig le mandó. Si de esa manera lograba calmar un tanto a su amigo alemán, lo haría. Más no contaba con el hecho de que le terminarían haciendo exámenes médicos. Y eso le molestaba. El alemán le había dicho _"Ir al médico"_ no _"Vamos hacerte pruebas médicas"_. Se sentía traicionado. Traicionado y herido.

Sin darse cuenta, el doctor retiró la aguja, así como los tubitos de sangre de la presencia de Feliciano. Colocándolos en un pequeño recipiente y tirando la aguja en un bote de basura. Luego puso sobre la herida una pequeña mota de alcohol para que no se infectara.

—Listo— sonrió el médico —No fue tan malo, ¿o sí? —

El italiano hizo un mohín mientras doblaba su brazo. El doctor solo suspiró y se dirigió a su escritorio. Feliciano le siguió y se sentó enfrente de este.

—Doctor, ¿Usted está realmente seguro de esto? — rompió el silencio el italiano —Sí le seo sincero, no creo que mi condición se deba a causa de una enfermedad. Aparte, ¿Qué esto no debería hacerse mientras estoy en ayunas? — arqueó una ceja.

El hombre se sorprendió. Sí era sincero, era la primera vez que se encontraba frente a frente a la nación Italiana. Reconocía a Alemania, debido a que él cada cierto tiempo iba hacerse ciertos chequeos médicos, pero no a esta nación. Personalmente, debido a varios comentarios realizados por el alemán, imaginaba que la representación humana de Italia fuese un tanto más relajada. Pero en esos momentos, todo comentario que escucho sobre él se borraba con tan solo ver su rostro.

Se mantenía firme, derecho y viendo de frente. Casi tanto como la personalidad de Ludwig.

—No puedo afirmar nada todavía— le respondió finalmente el doctor.

—Como el médico que soy, no puedo darte una respuesta inmediata. Y si digo la verdad, no puedo saber qué es lo que puedas tener— cruzó sus manos —Por tu aspecto puedo decir que lo único que tienes es alguna enfermedad de sueño, nada más. Pero en tu caso… bueno…— rió levemente —Eres una nación—

El hombre se incorporó recargándose en su escritorio. Para poder hablar un poco más de frente con Feliciano.

—Lo sabes, ¿cierto? — le miró fijamente —Ustedes tienen un organismo muy diferente al nuestro. Mientras nosotros tardamos meses en sanar un hueso roto, ustedes solamente tardan semanas. Una herida grave, no es nada para ustedes. En cierto modo… me da envidia esa cualidad única que poseen — admitió —Es por ello a que me limitaré a cualquier diagnostico hasta que tenga los resultados, ¿Concuerda conmigo? —

El italiano quien lo escucho solemnemente solo asentó.

—Dile a Ludwig que los resultados tardaran aproximadamente 4 días. Usualmente tarda una semana en estar listos, pero debido a que es un caso especial, trataremos de hacerlo lo más rápido posible— extendió su mano hacia el italiano.

—Fue un placer conocerle, Feliciano. Espero encontremos pronto la solución a todos sus males—

Italia solo sonrió al escuchar esas amables palabras y correspondió el apretón de manos.

—Grazie a te—

Sin tener nada más que decir. Italia salió de ese consultorio. Tomando rumbo rápidamente hacia el estacionamiento donde se encontraba Ludwig esperándolo.

Al recibir la noticia de que la espera de los resultados sería en cuatro días, Alemania se preocupó. No fue a causa del tiempo de espera, si no de los días que tenían que transcurrir. Eran cuatro días que tenían que pasar. Cuatro días con sus cuatro respectivas noches.

Noches. Lo que más le preocupaban eran las noches.

Ahora que sabía todo, no podía darse el lujo de dejar que volviera a ocurrir lo mismo. Ante eso, Ludwig le pidió a Feliciano que se quedara los cuatro días completos en su casa hasta la entrega de resultados.

En un principio Feliciano no acepto, diciendo, que tenía que trabajar en el carnaval y que la única razón por la cual vino a Alemania; fue para ofrecerle la invitación de participación. Pero ahora que aceptó, era tiempo para partir. No podía dejarlas las cosas suspendidas, mucho menos estando a una semana de celebración.

Fue entonces cuando a Ludwig se le ocurrió una idea. Una de la cual nunca se imaginaria que su mente se le pudiera ocurrir. _"Miente"_, fue la palabra que salió de su boca. Italia se sorprendió ante semejante pedido. Ese tipo de cosas no era para nada usual en Alemania. Beilschmitd entonces le explicó que podía justificar sus cuatro días de ausencia diciendo que tenía que visitar a Francia, Austria, Hungría y a los demás países que ocupaba invitar. Feliciano sonrió. Era verdad, podría decir eso. ¿Por qué no se le ocurrió antes? Pero claro, tendría que seguir trabajando en la organización de su festival en la casa del teutón.

Feliciano no chistó.

Durante los próximos cuatro días, Ludwig estuvo al margen de Feliciano ayudando con los preparativos y visitando a los demás países europeos, haciéndoles la cordial invitación de participar en el festival de Venecia. Quienes por cierto, aceptaban muy gustosos. Y uno que otro a regañadientes —principalmente Roderich— al enterarse que la nación prusiana iba a participar.

En otras ocasiones, Feliciano solía encerrarse en el estudio de Ludwig para hablar con sus superiores y reportar los progresos que había realizado. Esta clase de eventos, asombraba a ambos hermanos alemanes quienes escuchaban por fuera de la habitación —cuando podían— al italiano hablar en tono de seriedad por teléfono. ¿En verdad tenían al verdadero Feliciano bajo su mismo techo? Ese tipo de acontecimientos eran muy raros de presenciar.

Sin embargo, a pesar de que los días de organización iban a pedir de boca, las noches eran las partes más tensas. Cada noche, Ludwig tenía que lidiar con aquel extraño ataque que su amigo sufría cada vez que iba dormir. En ocasiones, el italiano simplemente hacía gestos de molestia y luego se calmaba. Esos momentos eran los que más le tranquilizaban ya que no pasaban a mayores. Sin embargo, casi siempre Feliciano se ahogaba.

Ludwig entonces se levantaba de su catre —ya que le cedió su cama por completo a Feliciano— e intentaba apaciguarlo. Lo primero que hacía era intentar despertarlo con leves golpes en la cara. Si no reaccionaba, entonces lo levantaba y gritaba su nombre con fuerza, exigiéndole que despertara. Y si no reaccionaba aun así… entonces le pellizcaba con fuerza en uno de sus brazos hasta que despertara del dolor.

Feliciano siempre despertaba con la última opción y muy rara vez con la primera. Pero por lo menos así, Ludwig lograba traer de vuelva al mundo real al italiano.

A pesar de que era muy rudimentario todo este proceso, logró que al menos Feliciano llegara a descansar un poco. No del todo, pero por lo menos algo. De esta manera transcurrieron los primeros tres días.

En la última noche. Ludwig llegó a su límite.

No por estar ayudando a Feliciano, si no por mantenerse cuatro días en vela. Sus ojos cada vez más los sentía pesados y su cuerpo sin energía. A pesar de que hacía turnos rotativos con su hermano, no podía evitar sentirse cansado. Gilbert estaba más acostumbrado a este tipo de cosas, pero él no. Era un cambio muy drástico a su forma de vida. Pero aun así, no se dejaría caer.

Normalmente, el ignoraría este tipo de problemas ya que no era de su incumbencia. Más porque le traía problemas. Pero al tratarse del italiano, no podía evitar el sentirse involucrado. ¿Acaso se deberá porqué está habituado a este tipo de situaciones, donde Italia siempre lo necesita? Quién sabe. Pero de algo estaba seguro. Esta era la última noche en la cual tenía que preocuparse y desvelarse por él. Mañana le darían los resultados a Feliciano y sabrían realmente que era lo que tenía.

Ludwig tenía una cierta fe ciega en que esos resultados traerían una solución.

…

— "¿Y si no lo hacen?" — fue la pregunta que invadió su mente, mientras observaba desde su sofá la cama en donde dormía Feliciano. No había pensado en esa manera. ¿Qué tal si los resultados no muestran nada? Entonces… ¿Todo fue en vano?

Frotó sus sienes. No, no quería pensar eso. Si los resultados salieran negativos, estaba seguro que debía de existir la solución al problema en alguna parte.

—En alguna parte…— murmuró para confirmar su pensamiento

Pero… ¿Sí no es algo fisiológico… entonces que pudiera ser?

¿Mental?

Chasqueo sus dientes, ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando?

Cerró sus ojos por un momento. Suspiró levemente.

—¿Qué pudiera ser…?— susurró —¿Qué… pudiera ser…?— y sin darse cuenta, poco a poco su cuerpo se empezó a mecer suavemente y a sentirse adormilado. Finalmente el cansancio surgía efecto en él.

—¿Huh? ¿Preguntas qué pudiera ser? — una voz de origen desconocido invadió los pensamientos del germano.

—¿No has pensado en que se trate de otra cosa como algo más sentimental? — le cuestiono

—¿Sentimental…?— murmuró entre sueños el rubio —¿Eres un idiota? Algo así no podría ser…—

—¡Oye, oye, oye! —reclamó con enfado la voz de su mente —¿¡A quién crees que le estas llamando un idiota, _idiota_!? —

Ludwig de repente sintió un fuerte golpe en su frente. Como si alguien le hubiera picado con mucha fuerza. Ante el dolor que sintió, el alemán volvió en sí y despertó de aquel mini sueño que muy imprudente tomó. Gruñó con molestia. ¿Quién se atrevería a despertarlo de esa manera?

Suspiró. Seguramente fue su hermano.

—¿Sabes Gilbert?, pensé que habíamos acordado en que si yo cayera dormido me dejarías dormir en paz y tu cuidarías de Feliciano en mi lugar— se sobó con fuerza el lugar donde fue atacado.

—¿Gilbert? — bufó —Gilbert está más que dormido en su habitación. Además, ¿Qué no se supone que te habías prometido vigilar el sueño de mi _nipote?_ — suspiró pesadamente —Primero la alianza y ahora no puede cumplir con un simple vigilar. Aaah, ¿Pero qué tan bajo ha caído Italia? —

Ludwig parpadeo varias veces al darse cuenta de algo. Esperen… ¿No es Gilbert quien lo despertó? Levantando su vista, sus ojos azules contemplaron una figura que se posaba justamente delante de él. Su firme postura y así como la sensación de un mirar rígido, le daba un aire portentoso a la persona que le reprendía. Pero debido a que las luces de su cuarto se encontraban apagadas, no podía reconocer bien quien era.

Estiró su brazo para prender la pequeña lámpara de mesa que tenía al lado del sofá.

La luz reveló algo inaudito.

Postrado ante él, se hallaba aquella persona que fue alguna vez, hace muchos siglos atrás; una gran potencia. Y que ahora, sin saber por qué o como, o si se trataba de un vil sueño… estaba ahí.

Era el Gran Imperio Romano quien lo había despertado.


	4. Capítulo IV

Muy buenos días a todos! Como están?  
Espero que muy bien!  
Antes que nada, como siempre, quisiera agradecerles mucho por leer esta historia.  
Sin más preámbulos, les dejo el cuarto capítulo. (Por cierto, deje una pequeña nota de autor al último, solo para aclarar una cosita relacionado a este capitulo)

Que lo disfruten!

/seertime out

* * *

Las miradas se cruzaron.

Aquellos ojos azules miraban incrédulos aquellos orbes castaños. ¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando? ¿Un sueño? ¿Una ilusión? ¿Acaso un fantasma del pasado? No lo entendía. Echándose para atrás en el sofá, Ludwig evadió la vista de _quien quiera que sea,_ mirando hacía el techo. Seguramente si evitaba cualquier tipo de contacto visual, desaparecería.

—Definitivamente me he vuelto loco— en su voz se percibía cierto tono de angustia al temerse de que haya perdido su cordura —Seguramente toda esta situación, me ha hecho paranoico…— talló sus ojos con la esperanza de que tal vez así la ilusión se fuera más rápido.

Sin embargo, aún por más que lo desease el teutón, que ese individuo desaparecía, aún se mantenía al frente de él con los brazos cruzados y mirándole fijamente.

—¿Hasta cuándo vas a seguir ignorándome? — le habló aquella fantasmal figura —¿Acaso no tienes educación para saludar a tus mayores? — arqueó una ceja indignado ante falta de respecto.

Alemania se incorporó. Vaya ilusión quisquillosa.

—¿Cómo puedo saludar a algo que no está presente físicamente aquí? Además, puede que solo seas una figura que mi cerebro invento debido a la falta de sueño—

El romano torció los ojos al escuchar esas absurdas palabras. Sin perder tiempo, el Imperio tomó entre sus dedos una de las mejillas del rubio y la torció con toda la fuerza que tenía. Sí quería prueba de que realmente él estaba _ahí,_ con gusto se lo daría. Al sentir semejante pellizco en su mejilla, Ludwig no pudo evitar dar un quejido de dolor. Más calló súbitamente al recordar que Feliciano aún dormía y que su grito podría despertarlo.

—¿Vez? — liberó al alemán —No soy ningún fantasma. Aparte no entiendo por qué te sorprendes— cruzó sus brazos —¿Qué no recuerdas que hace tiempo vine yo a visitarte una noche? Bueno…— rascó su cabello —Más bien vine ver a mi nieto— rió.

Sobándose la mejilla, Beilschmitd le replicó:

— Pero al despertar al día siguiente, seguí pensando que todo era un sueño. No es posible que alguien como nosotros, que existió milenios atrás, siga con vida. Así que solo asumí que era un sueño y que Feliciano exageraba el hecho de haberse levantado minutos antes que yo— resopló al recordar como todo el día el italiano le echaba en cara que había despertado antes que él

—¡Bueno pues ahora no puedes negar que esto es realidad! — exclamó alegremente —¡Deberías sentirte halagado y privilegiado, Ludwig! Que venga a visitarte el GRAN Imperio Romano, ¡No tiene precio! — se pavoneo —Sí, sí. ¡Te puedo asegurar que nadie más ha tenido el privilegio de…!—

Aquellas palabras de regodeo que salían de su boca fueron suprimidas por una mano. Sosteniéndolo por detrás y tapando su boca con fuerza para evitar que volviera hablar, Ludwig detuvo aquella faramalla que el Imperio estaba realizando al presumirse así mismo.

—¿Quieres callarte, por favor? — le habló bajamente al oído pero con entonación molesta —¿Sabes lo mucho que me ha costado mantener a tu nieto dormido? …No, claro que no tienes idea — sin tener más que decir lo soltó y volvió a retomar su posición de vigilancia en aquel viejo sofá de su habitación.

Masajeando su mandíbula debido al molestar que le provocó la presión de la mano del tudesco, Roma le siguió con la mirada fijamente.

—Sí… losé— respondió quedamente a la pregunta.

Ludwig desde su lugar lo contemplo sorprendido. ¿Dijo que _sí_ lo sabía? Extrañado por esa contestación y motivado por la idea de que el Imperio supiera algo, quiso nuevamente dirigirse a él. Pero este mejor se encaminó hacia la cama, que prestarle atención al alemán que sintió que por poco lo amordazaba. Al llegar a la orilla del lecho, tomó asiento. Y con ojos afligidos miró a su descendiente. Con cuidado, extendió una de sus manos y acarició suavemente el rostro del joven. A pesar del tacto, el italiano no hizo reacción alguna, manteniéndose sumergido en su sueño.

—En verdad has tenido un tiempo duro, ¿no es así? — murmuró mientras delineaba con la yema de sus dedos, las ojeras que portaba su nieto. Suspiró pesadamente —Nunca pensé que esto te llegaría afectar a este grado— en el rostro de Roma se marcaba tristeza y preocupación. De lo único que quedaba como muestra de su existencia eran sus dos queridos nietos: Feliciano y Lovino. Sí algo les pasase a ellos… para él sería el fin del mundo.

Ludwig desde lo lejos podía sentir la melancolía de aquella vieja nación, cuyo mirar se dedicada exclusivamente hacia la nación italiana. Angustiado por interrumpir aquel momento íntimo, pero motivado por las palabras dichas del romano, Alemania camino despacio y con calma hacía ese escenario con el fin de no verse tan entrometido pero intrigado por lo que ocurría. En esos momentos no le importaba si Roma era una ilusión o un sueño, al contrario, si esa "ilusión" tenía información sobre la condición de Feliciano; no dudaría en tomarla.

Colocándose justo detrás del Imperio, tocó con suavidad su hombro. Roma reaccionó y miró por el rabillo del ojo al alemán que le miraba con cierto modo de súplica. Le dirigió una mirada serena así como una leve sonrisa y exhaló.

—No tienes por qué decirme nada, tu mirada me lo dice todo— cerró sus ojos —No te preocupes, planeaba decírtelo de todas maneras— alzó sus hombros como muestra de indiferencia.

Ludwig se sorprendió. ¿Esa era en realidad el motivo de su visita?

—¿L-Lo dices enserio? — murmuró incrédulo. No pensó que sería tan fácil.

—Sí— respondió —Después de todo, lo que le pasa a Feli está afectando otros y definitivamente eso no debería de pasar— frunció ligeramente su ceño como muestra de desaprobación.

—En ese caso... — tomó asiento a un lado de Roma con cuidado para que el movimiento no despertar a Feliciano —Por favor, dígamelo— imploró —Sí usted sabe que es lo que le ocurre, me gustaría que por favor me lo dijiera. Se lo suplico— y como muestra de respeto inclinó su cabeza.

Roma quedó impresionado ante aquellas palabras.

—¿Tanto así te importa mi nieto? — sonrió de oreja a oreja. Al parecer, el miembro de la Alianza de Acero no era del todo una mala persona. El teutón se sonrojo ligeramente y cortó su vista con la de Roma volteando al lado contrario de este, un tanto apenado. El imperio espero pacientemente la respuesta.

—J-Ja— respondió tímidamente —Eso es porqué… porqué… él es el único con quien yo puedo contar en todo— siguió hablando a un sin dirigirle la mirada al abuelo de Italia. Pero aun que tratase de ocultar su rostro, Roma sabía bien que el alemán se encontraba apenado. El solo ver sus orejas rojas, lo delataban vilmente. Soltó una leve risa y palmeó varias veces la espalda de Alemania.

—No necesitas porque apenarte— le rodeó el cuello con su brazo fuertemente —Después de todo, no estoy en contra de que quieras de esa _manera_ a mi nieto. No creas que no sé qué te le propusiste hace tiempo en el día de San Valentín —

Sí Ludwig ya está más que sonrojado, al escuchar aquello lo tornó completamente en un tomate.

—¡NO DIGAS ESAS COSAS COMO SI NADA! ¡APARTE FUE UNA MALINTERPRETACION DE MI PAR…! —

Justo igual que con Roma, pero consigo mismo, llevó sus manos rápidamente a su boca para callarse. Miró de golpe hacia la cama, asustado de que por sus gritos el italiano haya despertado. ¡Pero que idiotez cometió! Gritar a sabiendas de que Feliciano aún se encontraba dormido. Para su suerte, el susodicho no le perturbó en nada los gritos. Suspiró aliviado.

—Definitivamente— cruzó sus brazos el romano —Los germánicos no saben para nada controlar sus emociones— sacudió su cabeza de lado a lado. Alemania quien aún se mantenía con las manos en la boca para no responderle al imperio con algo obsceno; le dedicó una mirada de rabia. Roma solo sonrió y tomándolo del brazo, lo volvió a sentar justo a un lado de él.

—Ya, ya. Lo siento— le palmeó la cabeza, para luego acomodarse lo más cerca de él para no tener que hablar en voz alta. —Ahora presta atención. Esta vez, las palabras que salgan de mi boca no serán de broma, ¿de acuerdo? — y en un parpadear, aquel rostro vivaracho característico de Roma desapareció. Miro por última vez a su nieto, asegurándose de que no estuviera despierto. Y al no estarlo, procedió a hablar:

—Como me escuchaste hace unos momentos, por qué estoy seguro que lo hiciste, le mencioné a Feliciano que no pensé que "eso" —entrecomillo con sus dedos— le llegara a afectar tanto. Pues bien, eso es debido por qué en realidad lo que has presenciado en las noches no es la primera vez que pasa, Ludwig. —

—Espere, por favor —lo que escuchaba lo estaba confundiendo. Es imposible que el Imperio Romano supiera sobre los ataques que Feliciano sufría… ¿o no? Sacudió su cabeza, primero tenía que escuchar lo que el Imperio tenía que decirle. Luego ya tendría tiempo de cuestionar todo.

— Ah… ¿Entonces… aquellos ataques que tiene Feliciano en realidad…?—

—Sí, siempre han existido— afirmó —Pero, no de esta magnitud— hizo una pausa —Veras Ludwig… ¿Sabes cuál es la ciudad que Feliciano representa, verdad? —

—¿Ah? ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? — arqueó una ceja un tanto insultado por la obviedad de la pregunta —Venecia. Claramente es Venecia. El nombre que usan los humanos para dirigirse a nosotros, siempre es con el nombre del país que representamos. En este caso, él sería _Italia Veneciano_—

—Correcto— levantó su dedo pulgar como señal de que la respuesta era acertada

—Ahora dime, ¿Sabes lo que es _l'acqua alta_? —

Alemania se inmuto. ¿Qué tiene que ver esas preguntas con lo que ocurre?

Bufó.

—Ja. Es un fenómeno natural que afecta a Venecia cada vez que la marea del mar Adriático aumenta. Al subir el nivel del mar, el agua de la laguna aumenta e inunda en gran mayoría las… regiones… de la ciudad…— al ir diciendo las últimas palabras, la voz de Beilschmitd termino en un hilo hasta que quedo en silencio.

De la nada, un viejo recuerdo vino a su mente.

Era un recuerdo de una vieja conversación que tuvo con Feliciano hace ya varios años en una reunión. En aquella vez, Feliciano llevó a la reunión mundial un folder que entregó personalmente al alemán para que lo revisara. Ya que lo iba entregar a sus superiores y quería asegurarse que todo estuviera perfecto. Y quién era más que perfecto para ese deber que Ludwig. Intrigado por el contenido de dicho protector —y más porque el italiano mencionó que era un proyecto que él diseñó— abrió el porta hojas inmediatamente.

De este, saco un par de documentos que contenía la información en su idioma excepto el título que estaba en italiano. Ante ello le pidió amablemente a su amigo que lo tradujera para él. Veneciano sonrió y dijo: _"Proyecto Moisés"_

Al ir leyendo poco a poco y detenidamente los papeles, la expresión de Ludwig fue tornándose de seriedad ha asombro en un instante. En dicho documento, se encontraba de manera bien escrita y justificada, el procedimiento y motivos de lo que al parecer era la realización de varios diques que serían manejados manualmente, para detener la marea alta y evitar que Venecia se inundara.

Cuando terminó de leerlo, Ludwig miró con cierto asombro al italiano que permanecía delante de él sonriente y con sus manos detrás de su espalda. De todos los años que llevaba conociendo a Italia, esta era la primera vez que veía un trabajo bien hecho por el joven.

"_Quiero que Ludwig sea honesto conmigo. ¿Crees que realmente esto podría funcionar?_"

De esa pregunta, lo más que podía recordar el alemán, sin duda era el tono con que lo dijo la nación italiana. Se podría percibir un cierto tono de angustia y a su vez, de esperanza. Sin saber que decir, debido a que todo fue muy espontaneo y tenían una reunión a cuestas, recordó que lo que le dijo fue un "Sí" y que sí daba todo de él, seguramente su plan funcionaría. De lo último que recuerda, fue la sonrisa que se formó en sus labios al escuchar su respuesta. Y un _"Grazie"_ antes de salir corriendo de la reunión.

—Feliciano siempre ha sufrido por l'acqua alta— las palabras del romano trajeron de vuelta de sus pensamientos a Ludwig —Cada vez que la ciudad se inunda, Feliciano sentía una sensación de ahogo que lo detenía en ocasiones de hacer cosas. Él lo sabe bien. Sabe a qué se debe esa sensación. Sin embargo… eso era en el pasado. Ahora es diferente—

—¿A qué te refieres? — cuestionó el rubio

—Me refiero a que ahora todo es diferente— frunció el ceño

—Ahora, las mareas son mucho más altas e inunda más agresivamente a Venecia. Eso ha hecho que Feliciano tema por su propia vida…— clavó su mirar en la vista del tudesco, queriéndole transmitir ese sentimiento de preocupación que tiene por su semejante.

—Incluso ha escuchado de sus propios superiores que la inundación de Venecia es inminente —tragó saliva— La verdad… es que aún que Venecia se inunde por completo, y no deje huella de que existió… — guardó silencio —Él no va desaparecer. No lo hará— exclamó con fuerza —Por qué él es el Norte de Italia, pero el pobre aún no lo entiende. Su miedo y su sensación de ahogo, lo transformó ahora en un sueño que trasciende más que solo imágenes en su mente. Lo peor de todo, es que no lo ha relacionado todavía con l'acqua alta—

—¿Relacionado? — interrogó el ojiazul

—¿Hmm? ¿No te has dado cuenta? — le preguntó curioso

—Por lo que has visto, ¿Cuántas veces has presenciado el ataque fuerte? —

Ludwig trató de hacer memoria sobre estas cuatro noches. Meditó un poco.

—Ahora que lo dices…— rascó su barbilla —Los episodios fuertes son escasos a comparación de aquellos que solamente se la pasa quejando…— semejante revelación le dejo perplejo. En su preocupación, no denotó el patrón exacto de los eventos violentos que sufría Italia.

—Feliciano sufre más cuando l'acqua alta está en su apogeo. Es cuando lo vez sacudirse de esa manera. Cuando son más que quejidos y gruñidos, es por qué la marea se está disipando. Pero de igual modo, le causa estrago pero a no mayor magnitud como cuando esta l'acqua alta—

Un respingo fue dado por el alemán, quien no pudo evitar dar un pequeño salto. Sintiéndose una especie de Buda, debido a iluminación que acaba de tener, todo el problema se aclaró e inclusive; pudo encontrar las piezas faltantes del rompecabezas.

Si lo que escucho era verdad, eso significaría que todo lo que pasaba es claramente un problema mental que el propio italiano se creó. No era más que —como se le dice normalmente— _un problema del corazón. _Y ahora que lo pensaba bien todo tenía sentido. Sobre todo, en cuanto se relacionaba sobre el contenido del sueño. Feliciano mencionó que lo que soñaba era que se ahogaba en un gran mar, ¿cierto? Sin duda, ese sueño era la representación de lo que ocurría en la realidad en su ciudad. Representaba las inundaciones que la pobre nación sufría a causa del mar. Y que seguramente no padecía de esos ataques cuando se encontraba despierto, porque estaba consciente y podía controlarlos.

Entonces… la razón por la cual la sensación de ahogo mutó a una forma rudimentaria como lo es un sueño, se debía por que ocultaba en el muy fondo de su ser, ese pavor que tenía hacia la idea de _"morir"_. Roma tenía razón, era más que un problema sentimental. Ludwig sonrió levemente, se sentía como una especie de Sigmund Freud.

Pero luego, la sonrisa comenzó a desvanecerse poco a poco.

Ahora que lo pensaba detenidamente… ¿Por qué Feliciano nunca le habló sobre eso?

Es decir, ¿Qué acaso nunca le había mencionado antes a la Italia, que si tenía algún problema, le informara? Resultaría entonces algo irónico el factor de que le haya enseñado su proyecto para detener las mareas altas del mar Adriático. Aun qué en realidad, después de ese suceso nunca volvió a saber algo sobre esa situación o si en realidad el proyecto se llevó a cabo. Seguramente por ese motivo, ya no quiso decirle nada.

Tratando de enfocarse nuevamente en el tema, Ludwig contempló de nuevo al Imperio que al parecer le dio tiempo para analizar las cosas.

—Dime algo, Roma— habló quedamente —Ahora que me has dicho todo esto y que ahora, comprendo más lo que le sucede a Feliciano… ¿No crees que sería prudente solo hacerle saber que no hay nada de que temer? ¿Es solo un miedo que tiene, no? — inquirió —Estoy seguro de que si dialogáramos sobre eso, Feliciano se encontraría mu…—

—Imposible— interrumpió abruptamente

Alemania se quedó perplejo.

—¿Pero qué estas diciendo? — se molestó al ser interrumpido —Es más claro que el agua que esa sea la solución a su problema—

—No, no lo es— le miró desafiante —Puede que te haya dicho la razón del porqué de las cosas, más no _el verdadero motivo _por lo cual ocurre—

"Debe de estar bromeando", pensó para sus adentros Ludwig.

—Entonces dímelo de una maldita vez— encaró al Imperio —No creas que ya es molesto en sí el que vengas aquí y te comportes de una manera tan misteriosa— gruñó —Sí vienes ayudar entones hazlo y no le des tantas vuelvas al asunto—

El romano se le quedo viendo detenidamente. Más que preocuparse por la amenaza, se concentró en otra cosa. Algo… Algo en él se le hacía tan familiar. Oh sí, era esa determinación. Ah, se notaba que realmente ese sujeto era descendiente de ese _otro sujeto. _"Que viejos recuerdos", pensó para sí mismo divertido.

—Realmente… apreció mucho que te preocupes por mi nieto— colocó su mano sobre el hombro del joven rubio —Sin embargo, la verdadera razón… no te la puedo decir— agachó su mirar.

Alemania hizo una mueca. Eso fue todo. Sin ningún tapujo y sin importarte quien era él, —aun qué se tratase de una figura que veneraba— la nación alemana tomó a la fuerza las ropas del Imperio y lo elevó alto; lo más alto que pudo con sus fuerzas. Roma como pudo, se sostuvo de los brazos del alemán para no quedar colgando en sus ropas.

—Escúchame bien— la voz enojada de Ludwig resonó en el recinto —Me vas a decir en estos momentos la verdad y nada más que la verdad. Sí en realidad te importa tu apariencia, lo harás. Y sino… — soltó su mano derecha que sostenía al Imperio y la hizo puño —Lamento infórmate que tu cara será morada por un plazo indefinido de tiempo—

El rostro del Imperio se tornó pálido. Ahora sí la amenaza era seria.

—¡Pero si te estoy diciendo la verdad!— exclamó Roma quien trataba de apaciguar al germánico que _en verdad_ quería golpearlo.

—_Eins _(uno)— hizo hacia atrás su puño para tomar viada

—¡Que te digo la verdad! La razón por la cual no te puedo contar es por qué está relacionado con algo sumamente personal de mi nieto— chilló —¡No puedo andar divulgando semejantes cosas como si nada! —

—_Eine _(dos)— alzó un poco más al romano en el aire

—¡E-Espera! ¡E-Escúchame! — se agitó un poco — Hagamos un trato, ¿de acuerdo? — sonrió nerviosamente

—¿Q-Qué te parece si te digo como solucionarlo y a cambio, tu respetarás el hecho de que no puedo decirte lo que en realidad pasa? Tal vez me tenga permitido el no decirte, pero eso no significa que tú puedas averiguarlo y así, solucionar el problema—

La atención de Ludwig fue adquirida.

—¿A qué te refieres? — descendió un poco al romano

—Te diré la forma de cómo ayudarlo. Pero el resto irá por tu cuenta. No hablaré más de lo que debo, pero tu tendrás la opción de indagar más si quieres— habló rápidamente —Tú… tú te pareces mucho a un viejo amigo de la infancia de mi nieto. Estoy seguro que sí… hmm, hmm— asentó varias veces con su cabeza —Sí… si lo haces estoy seguro de que… ¡Ah! ¡Eso, eso!—

—¿Ah? — hizo una mueca al no comprender ninguna palabras que dijo el Imperio.

¿Un viejo amigo? ¿Si lo hiciera? ¿Pero de qué demonios está hablando?

—Sí me bajas— murmuró —Te lo explicaré más a detalle—

Dudando un poco de las palabras del hombre, y sin estar seguro de que lo que decía era cierto; Ludwig llegó a la conclusión de confiar en él aunque no quisiera. No le quedaba de otra, ¿no es así? Sin perder más tiempo, colocó en el suelo al Imperio. Este al tocar suelo, exhalo de alivio. Ordenó su toga blanca que le había desarreglado y tosió un poco para aclarar su garganta. Realmente estuvo muy cercas de ser golpeado.

—Ludwig Beilschmitd— la voz del romano, firme y clara, captó la atención del susodicho — ¿Estarías dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por el bien de mi nieto? ¿Sin importar lo que tengas que hacer? —

Ahora sí, Alemania no tenía ni la más remota idea de que era lo que estaba hablando el abuelo de Italia. Pero de algo está seguro de esas preguntas, y era que haría cualquier cosa para ayudar a su amigo a quien tanto le debía. Así que sin titubear y sin dudar, asentó afirmativamente con la cabeza.

—Ja, lo haré—

El castaño sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—En ese caso— se encamino al lugar donde estaba el escritorio del alemán —Déjame que te escriba aquí lo que tienes que hacer— y sin pedir permiso, tomo un cuaderno así como un lápiz y abriendo en cualquier hoja aleatoria, empezó a escribir con mucho ahínco.

Mientras tanto, Alemania observaba desde la cama los ademanes que hacía Roma mientras escribía. Eran muy extraños. Murmuraba palabras como _"¡Así, así!", "hmmm, hmmm", "¿Así era?", "¡Ah, tenía razón!", _cuales complementaba con gestos muy expresivos y uno que otro gruñido o sonrisa.

Una gota de sudor corrió por su rostro, ¿En verdad este sujeto fue el gran Imperio Romano?

Dirigió su mirar ahora a Feliciano, quien aún se encontraba dormido —milagrosamente— como si nada estuviera pasando en esa habitación. Suspiró levemente. En verdad nunca llegaría entender bien que era lo que pasaba por su cabeza. Pero sin duda le hubiera gustado que le comentara su problema y de algún modo, hallar una solución.

Hablando se entiende la gente, ¿no es verdad?

—¡Listooo! — exclamó con alegría —¡Huh, huh! El abuelo aún no ha perdido el toque— clamó con júbilo. Dejo el lápiz en la mesa y se encamino hacia Beilschmitd.

—Escúchame bien, Ludwig— se detuvo justo delante de él —Este plan que acabo de hacer, tienes absolutamente, PERO ABSOLUTAMENTE, prohibido de decírselo a alguien— señaló —Nadie, ni siquiera tu propio hermano, ni siquiera tus superiores y si quieres, inclusive el mismo Dios; puede enterarse de esto, ¿está bien? —

—Ah... ¿Ja? — Alemania quedo mudo, ¿Cómo qué no tiene que decirle a nadie? ¿Pues de qué clase de plan se trataba?

Roma sonrió. Y sin decir más, depositó el cuaderno en las manos del alemán.

—Tienes que hacer todo al pie de la letra, tal y como está escrito—

Ludwig volteó al libro para leer el dicho "plan". No obstante…

—Te has dado cuenta que lo escribiste esta en un idioma que no entiendo, ¿verdad? —le mostró el cuaderno donde estaba escrito las instrucciones en latín.

—Si losé— rió descaradamente —Pero seguramente la segunda página sí la entenderás— giró la hoja.

Ludwig volvió a prestar atención al cuaderno. Ojalá y no se trate de otra broma por qué si no, realmente se iba a molestar. De repente, una expresión de disgusto así como un tick nervioso en uno de sus ojos, deformaron el rostro del alemán. Lo que vio en aquella página… suplicaba que no fuera verdad. Sus ojos podrían no entender lo que miraba… pero sí de que se trataba.

Debió haber golpeado a Roma cuando tuvo la oportunidad.

Definitivamente tuvo que haberlo golpeado.

* * *

**N/A:** Por si les interesa saber más sobre el _"Proyecto Moisés"_, les recomiendo que lean varios artículos que se encuentran en Internet sobre dicha estructura. Pero básicamente como lo describí aquí, de eso consta.


	5. Capítulo V

¡Hola a todos!  
Qué? Ya imaginaban que había dejado a un lado esta historia? ¡Pues no!  
Una sincera disculpa. Pero últimamente me he encontrado muy ocupada con la universidad y mi prácticas profesionales.  
Tanto, que han devorado mi tiempo de ocio. Pero en fin.

Aquí les dejo el penúltimo (al parecer) capítulo de la historia.  
Hmmm, aun no estoy segura. Pero en caso de que lo sea, la próxima actualización sería el fin de la historia + epílogo.  
Oh, por cierto! Hice unas cuantas referencias a mi viejo fanfic: **_"Ricordi d' amore e di speranza". _**

Me pregunto quien será capaz de encontrarlas?~

Sin más preámbulo, les dejo el quinto capítulo.  
¡Que lo disfruten!

/seerTime out

* * *

—En verdad lamento que los resultados no dieran ninguna respuesta Lud…— trató de confortar a su amigo, quien se sostenía firmemente de la orilla de la lancha —Se notaba que tenía muchas esperanzas de encontrar el remedio atreves de esos exámenes— mencionó el italiano

Pero Alemania no le contestó. Se mostraba un tanto distraído por la panorámica de la ciudad de Veneciana. Surcando la laguna, sintiendo la briza en su rostro a pesar del frío, era en un cierto modo relajante. Así que la única respuesta que obtuvo fue… silencio. Como si no le hubiera importado en absoluto lo que le acababa de decir. Siendo algo muy extraño, ya que él siempre presta atención a todas las cosas. Pero en esos momentos, donde los dos surcaban por los canales de Venecia, en la lancha de lujo de Feliciano; lo ignoró.

Simplemente lo ignoró.

Feliciano frunció levemente su ceño. ¿Qué rayos le estaba pasando a Ludwig? Desde que amaneció hasta la salida del doctor, el alemán se encontraba en una especie de trance que lo mantenía fuera de sí. Por más que tratará de conversar con él, no lograba entablar una conversación. Y las respuestas a sus preguntas que le hacía, no pasaban de un "sí" o un "no". Meditó un poco. Observó al alemán que estaba sentado en el asiento del copiloto, dándole la espalda.

Y sí… ¿Y sí el motivo por el cual no le hablaba era porque estaba enojado con él?

No, imposible. Estos días no recordaba haberle hecho algo que le disgustara.

Una revelación vino a su mente.

Claro que le había hecho algo durante estos días… ¿Cómo no lo pensó antes?

Lo mantuvo velando su sueño durante más de cuatro días. Ah, eso debe de ser. Con tan solo ver su rostro, se puede apreciar el esfuerzo que hizo para mantenerse despierto durante todas las noches. Aquellas ojeras violetas, igualitas a las que él poseía, ahora se encontraban debajo de los ojos azules del rubio.

Feliciano agacho su cabeza en son de pena.

¿Por qué tenía que haber pasado esto? Ludwig no tenía que sufrir por sus males. Se sentía culpable. Nunca imaginó que todo este problema con respecto a sus sueños se tornaría en un gran peso para el alemán. Es tan así, que ahora, el teutón decidió acompañarlo hasta Venecia y acompañarlo durante todo el proceso de la realización del carnaval. Obviamente, él se había negado ante esa idea. El alemán había hecho mucho por él y no quería ser más una molestia.

Sin embargo…

Feliciano, quien estaba parado manejando el bote, tomó asiento. Fiándose de su innato sentido de orientación por los canales, cerró sus ojos. Y sin soltar el timón, ladeando completamente su cuerpo hacia la derecha, recargo su ser en la espalda de Beilschmitd. Conociéndolo bien, era cuestión de segundos para que escuchara la reclamación por parte del ojiazul por su acto inadecuado.

—¡O-Oye! — exclamó asustado al darse cuenta que Feliciano no estaba navegando como se debería —¡No debes de hacer eso siendo que tú eres quien maneja la lancha! — y sin decir más, temiendo por el bien de los dos, lo apartó de él. Lo enderezó y acomodó su rostro para que pudiera tener su mirada en el camino. Más fue inútil. Porque aquellos ojos castaños se desviaron una vez más de la ruta y prefirieron clavarse en la mirada del teutón.

—¿Feliciano? — murmuró un tanto intrigado —¿Qué sucede? —

—Lo siento, Lud…— hablo bajamente y desaceleró la barca, haciéndola detener en un canal rodeado de casas —Realmente lo siento…—

Sin entender sus disculpas, el alemán sonrió levemente. ¿Ahora que mosco le pico?

—¿Pero de que te estas disculpando? — sus palabras fueron suaves —No te he regañado en varios días, así que no tienes el por qué disculparte— colocó una de sus grandes manos en el hombro del italiano.

Feliciano no respondió. Solo agachó su mirar y suspiró pesadamente.

—Deberías estar enojado conmigo— hizo un leve puchero como un niño

—¿Hmm? — le miró confundido —¿A causa de…?—

De repente, Ludwig sintió el tacto frío del material de los guantes que cubrían los dedos del romano en su rostro. Acariciando con cuidado, el veneciano delineó lentamente las ojeras que ahora portaba la nación alemana. Ludwig solo cerró sus orbes, dejándose hacer.

—Te he mantenido despierto durante cuatro días enteros. No has descansado ni un solo minuto por estarme cuidando. Inclusive… has descuidado los deberes de tu país— la voz que emitía sonaba con cierto tono de agobio —¿Y ahora decides acompañarme a mi casa? Ludwig… es suficiente— alejó su mano del rostro del germano y con ella misma formó un puño.

—Sí sigues haciendo esto, estoy seguro que…—

—Por favor detente— interrumpió la voz firme y grave de Alemania —Sí estoy haciendo esto, es por mi propia decisión— contestó con seguridad.

—¡Pero te estas metiendo en problemas! ¿¡No es así!? — sacudió sus brazos como un niño —¡El otro día escuche la llamada que recibiste de tu superior, regañándote por estar descuidando tus deberes como nación!— chilló escandalosamente—Y que sí no hacías tus deberes, serías castigado severamente. ¡Y temo por ti, por qué siendo los alemanes como son, podrían aplicarte algún castigo SM!—

Alemania abrió los ojos de par en par, debido por lo que acababa de escuchar. Pero no sabía si sentirse ofendido por que escucharon su llamada o por haber mencionado un castigo con SM.

—¿¡Se puede saber por qué estabas escuchando una conversación privada!? — gritó con fiereza. Italia gritó ante al susto del regaño que salió de la nada.

—¡L-Lo siento! — se hizo bolita —¡Es que fue inevitable escucharlo! ¡A-Aparte quería saber qué es lo que te iban a hacer si no hacías lo debido por mi culpa! — inclinó su cabeza —¡L-Lo siento capitán! ¡Y-Ya no lo volveré hacer! — temblaba del miedo.

De repente, la risa de alguien retumbo en las paredes de las casas que los rodeaban. Al levantar su rostro, curioso por saber de donde provenía, se llevó la asombrosa sorpresa de ver que quien reía era el mismísimo alemán. Quien tapaba su boca con una mano para evitar que su risa resonara por todo el lugar. Italia parpadeó perplejo varias veces. El verlo reír de esa manera… era algo muy MUY raro.

Claro, a excepción cuando se encuentra bajo la influencia del alcohol.

—Listo— paró de reír —Ya obtuviste el regaño que querías, ¿feliz? — colocó su mano sobre la melena del italiano y la sacudió levemente. En verdad, a veces se asombraba de la nobleza del castaño.

—Ya te lo dije. He venido por mi decisión propia— sonrió levemente —Así que no te preocupes. Además…— cruzó sus brazos —Pude evitar el regaño de mi superior con tan solo decir: _"En tres días es el carnaval y debido a que soy un país invitado, es mi obligación estar presente en la coordinación del evento"_ — señaló —Mi superior quedó mudo ante mi cuartada—

—Waaah… ¡Como es de esperarse de ti, Lud! — exclamó con asombro

—Es por eso que te digo que no te preocupes. Además, no tengo pensado dejarte solo hasta que encuentre la solución a tu problema— indicó.

—¡Pero Ludwig! — habló —¡Los resultados dieron negativo! —

—Losé, losé— suspiró pesadamente, rascándose la parte posterior de su cabeza —Pero estoy seguro que ha de ver alguna solución a este problema. Así que investigaré un poco en este lugar para ver si encuentro algo— alzó sus hombros —Es tu ciudad. Posiblemente aquí se encuentre la solución… aunque no sepa como…—

Feliciano miró fijamente al alemán. ¿En verdad se encuentra tan preocupado por él?

Una cierta alegría acogió su corazón, transformándose en una sonrisa, para después convertirse en un abrazo efusivo que recibió el rubio sin anuncio previo. Aquel movimiento hizo que la barca se moviera fuertemente y por ende, provocó que Ludwig se asustara ante la idea de caer al agua.

—¿A-A qué viene todo esto de repente? — se sonrojó al ver al italiano sobre él —¿Qué tal si hubiéramos caído al agua? — intentó despegárselo de encima. Pero fue inútil… como siempre. Una vez que Feliciano se encuentra sobre él, será difícil de sacarlo. Era como una especie de pulga o chinche.

—¡Argh! ¿¡Quién demonios te entiende!? — exclamó molesto —¡Vamos! ¡Hecha andar esta cosa! ¡Sí no te has dado cuenta, aquí afuera esta helado y el agua lo hace mucho peor! — gruñó resignado. Una risita traviesa por parte de la Italia de Norte se escuchó.

En verdad le gustaba hacer desatinar a su macho compañero.

—¡Sí, sí, capitán! — le saludó como soldado.

Tomó su posición como piloto y prendió de nuevo la lancha.

—¡A toda velocidad rumbo casa! — sonriente, señaló hacia al frente con toda una pose heroica y puso a toda marcha la lancha.

* * *

—¡Grazie per il vostro acquisto! _(¡Gracias por su compra!)_ —

La suave voz de un hombre de edad mayor, despidió con alegría a un joven que partía de su tienda. Estaba alegre, porque la venta que realizo fue una de las más grandes de la semana. Vendió un rollo completo de tela, varios botones, muchas agujas, una cantidad asombrosa de hilos, cadenas, metros de galones color dorados, docenas de silicón con su pistola, varios dedales entre muchas cosas más.

Recargado en el marco de la puerta de su tienda, el hombre de cabellos plateados miraba como su cliente se alejaba y se mezclaba entre los habitantes y turistas con gran rapidez. Se miraba con prisa, al parecer realmente tenía que hacer un gran proyecto con todas las cosas que compró.

Soltó una risita juguetona. En verdad aquel comprador tenía algo en mente. Más lo que le daba gracia de ese comprador, fue el italiano que uso para hablarle. Era un tanto tosco y torpe, con un acento bastante fuerte y grave. Pero era lo suficiente para hacerse entender entre los dos.

—¿Tedesco? _(¿Alemán?)_ — se interrogó así mismo. Y queriendo volver a encontrar a esa persona, volteó a ver la multitud. Ya era tarde. Desapareció por completo en aquel mar de gente.

. . .

"_¿Realmente esto estará bien?" _

Sosteniendo un rollo de tela negra en uno de sus brazos y en su mano izquierda portando varias bolsas de papel color café, Ludwig caminaba con paso acelerado en dirección al área donde se estacionan los botes. La nación teutona se cuestionaba mucho de lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Digo, era la primera vez que iba a una mercería a comprar este tipo de cosas.

"¿Realmente estaría bien creerle a una ilusión como la de anoche?" "¿Cómo sé que esto no es alguna especie de broma?" "¿Qué tal si todo yo me lo imaginé?"

Teniendo este cambalache de interrogantes en su mente, Beilschmidt trataba de abrirse paso entre la multitud. Intentando dispersar un poco sus pensamientos y tratando de buscar la coherencia de su situación, introdujo una de sus manos a un bolsillo de su saco negro. Extrajo una hoja de papel que con cuidado, sin tratar de no romperla, la desdoblo y la miró con suma atención.

—¿Esto en verdad es la solución al problema de Feliciano…?— murmuró sin dejar de ver el papel.

En aquella hoja de cuaderno, se encontraba dibujado una especie de patrón, de lo que al parecer era un traje imperial de los tiempos de Austria. Por la gran habilidad artística que posee Roma para dibujar, los dibujos tenían una especie muy surrealista y muy nítida, tanto, que pareciera que pudieras tomar las prendas entre tus dedos.

En total eran 7 dibujos que conformaban el traje. Todo era de color negro.

Una capa negra.

Un sombrero negro con detalles ornamentales.

Una camisola negra.

Unos pantalones color caqui.

Un holán blanco y por último unas botas.

Alemania chasqueó sus dientes debido a que no entendía bien como una ropa podría ayudar a Feliciano a solucionar su problema. Es decir, ¿Enserio? Y lo más tedioso, aparte de no comprender esto, era que tenía que hacer todo por su cuenta.

Así es. Ludwig Beilschmitd tiene que fabricar todo bajo su propia mano. Sin ayuda de nadie. Absolutamente nadie. Para su suerte, había aprendido lo básico de costura y enmendar, gracias a Roderich. Sin embargo, lo difícil será que tendrá que trabajar manualmente en todo. No podía usar una máquina de costura, porque el ruido haría que Feliciano se interrogara que es lo que estaba haciendo. Y siendo la curiosidad italiana un arma muy peligrosa, no quiso arriesgarse.

—¿Pero porque estoy haciendo esto? — Ludwig detuvo su paso justo en medio de la plaza. Miró a su alrededor y observó la gente que pasaba a un lado de él. Algunos caminaban rápido y algunos caminaban lento. Algunos se reían, otras caminaban en solitario y otros tomaban fotos de la zona, dando a entender que no eran habitantes de la ciudad, si no turistas.

Pero aun que tratase de distraerse con su alrededor, Ludwig no podía evitar sentirse un tanto fuera de sí. Dejo las bolsas en el suelo por un momento, así como el gran rollo de tela negro que llevaba. En su mente solo existía el cuestionamiento del por qué lo hacía.

No era por el hecho de pensar que estaba loco. No. No era eso. Ese pensamiento se anulaba con solo ver el papel en su mano. Era una prueba contundente de que en realidad paso. Sin contar que la posibilidad de que él mismo los dibujo, era imposible. Ya que él nunca tuvo la habilidad de dibujar tan bien como lo hace Italia.

En fin.

Sus pensamientos eran una mezcolanza. Así como un menjurje de sentimientos encontrados. Pero de algo estaba seguro, no iba permitir que Feliciano sufriera a causa de un sueño. Si eso significaba que tenía que estar despierto por tres días consecutivos más, lo haría.

Con el ánimo recobrado, pero aun ignorando el factor del por qué se sentía así, tomó sus cosas y con una cara llena de determinación, siguió avanzando hacia el puerto.

Como es de esperarse, en Venecia los autos son lanchas y las calles son canales. Así que propiamente las lanchas cuentan con su propio estacionamiento.

Normalmente cuando Ludwig está de visita en la ciudad sobre la laguna, usa el método de transporte público que usan los venecianos: el vaporetto. No obstante, para sentirse un poco más ligado con la ciudad de su amigo, un buen día decidió que sería mejor que aprendiera a manejar una lancha y aprendiera a usar los canales. Lo tomo como un reto personal y como un nuevo logro adquirido. Necesitó alrededor de un mes para que pudiera aprenderse claramente todas las rutas de la ciudad así como el mismo uso de la lancha motorizada.

Al llegar al puerto, colocó los materiales en el interior de la nave, soltó la correa que estaba atada al pedestal del puerto y saltó dentro del barco. Una vez adentro solo era cuestión de echar andar el motor y salir del espacio. Alemania sonrió para sí mismo. Nunca pensó que le resultaría tan fácil navegar un vehículo acuático. Si decía la verdad, la primera vez que trató de manejar uno, tenía un cierto grado de pavor.

Rió.

¿Pero que estaba diciendo? Obviamente le resultó fácil aprender porque Italia le enseño como moverse. Vaya, ¿desde cuándo los papeles se invirtieron? Ludwig nunca reflexiono sobre eso. Aunque la verdad, no era la primera vez que le enseñaba hacer algo. La primera vez fue cuando le enseñó a usar la góndola. Esa vez, probó una cucharada de su propia medicina, ya que el italiano realmente tomó un papel serio e incluso le llegó a levantarle la voz.

Ahora sí le creía a Turquía el hecho de que le llamaba _"demonio"_

Una vez fuera del cajón del estacionamiento, se echó a andar sobre las calles líquidas. Tomando el timón con ambas manos, Ludwig se encaminó en dirección a la casa de Feliciano que no estaba muy lejos de ahí. Pensó por un momento en la suerte que tuvo, por el hecho de que la Italia del Norte se haya marchado a atender los asuntos del carnaval a otro lugar. Eso le dio tiempo suficiente para ir a comprar lo necesario para hacer el atuendo.

Lo bueno sería saber el cómo demonios iba a terminar el traje en menos de 3 días.

Según el plan que le especificó Roma, Ludwig tenía el total de tres días para acabar la confección del traje. Bueno, en realidad dos días y medio. Ya que en el tercer día, tenía que llevar a cabo el plan —que por cierto aún no ha terminado de revelarle unos detalles— en la noche. Así que solo tendría hasta la puesta del sol para terminarlo.

Desvió un momento su vista para ver los materiales que ocupaban el puesto del copiloto.

Nuevamente la pregunta del "porqué" lo estaba acongojando.

De repente, sus oídos capturaron un sonido en particular. Era ruido un tanto tétrico y bastante fuerte. Al prestar más atención se dio cuenta de que se trataba de una sirena. Recordándole de cierta manera al alemán aquellos tiempos de guerra. En donde las ciudades hacían sonar varias alarmas con el fin de avisar a la gente, que se acercaban aviones enemigos. Miro al cielo en busca de dichos aviones.

Ni un solo avión a la vista.

De repente, una gran sacudida hizo tambalear la lancha con fuerza en donde iba Ludwig. El movimiento fue bastante brusco, que provocó que el alemán cayera de golpe. Al darse cuenta de su caída, tomo un extremo de la lancha y sujeto con la otra mano el timón para evitar que se desviara del camino y provocara un accidente. Pero lo más importante que hizo, era asegurar que la tela que había comprado no se haya salido expulsada por la sacudida. Por suerte, aún estaba ahí.

—¿Pero qué fue lo que ocurrió? — se interrogó a sí mismo tratando de buscar la respuesta. Primero las sirenas —que aún no dejaban de sonar— y la sacudida que le hizo caer. ¿Qué era lo que estaba sucediendo? Entonces fue ahí donde se percató de todo.

A lo lejos, cercas de una plaza por donde pasaba, pudo identificar lo que al parecer eran los policías de Venecia. Portando un chaleco anaranjado con líneas amarillas fosforescentes, hacían señas a las personas que estaban presentes en la plazuela, como si estuvieran diciéndoles órdenes. La mayoría de los presentes se retiraron y unos que otros continuaron en el lugar como sí nada. Sin entender lo que veía, Ludwig detuvo el bote y mejor se dedicó a ver la escena que ocurría delante de él.

Ciertamente, la gente parecía que estuvieran evacuando como si una especie de emergencia estuviera pasando. Algunas personas de la plazuela se habían retirado, la policía parecía bastante atareada moviéndose de un lado a otro y los dueños de los comercios ponían una especie de barricada en sus puertas.

"¿Habrá pasado alguna emergencia nacional?" murmuró en sus pensamientos. Más luego sacudió su cabeza para sacarse esa idea. Era una tontería. Sí fuese una emergencia nacional, uno de sus superiores le hubiera ya informado vía telefónica. Después de todo, el siempre necesitaba estar informado de lo que sucedía alrededor del mundo.

—¿Huh? — diviso algo a la distancia. Justo en el área donde estaban los policías, uno de ellos interceptó a una joven que iba de paso. Por lo que pudo ver, el hombre le dirigió unas cuantas palabras a la chica. Esta hizo un ademán con una sonrisa y de su bolso saco lo que eran un par de botas.

—¿Botas? —murmuró sin dejar de ver lo que pasaba. Fue entonces cuando el oficial empezó a reírse. Y según al parecer del rubio, el oficial le ofreció disculpas a la muchacha. Que por cierto, se había colocado el calzado. Entonces se despidieron y los dos tomaron rumbos diferentes.

Si pudieras ver el rostro del alemán, verías en este una facción de incógnita. En verdad no tenía ni la más remota idea de fue lo que vio. Suspiro pesadamente y mejor decidió regresar a casa. Esperaría hasta el regreso de Feliciano para preguntarle que fue todo eso que presencio.

—En verdad…— giró la llave que le daba energía al motor —Los italianos son mu… ¡Waah! — otra fuerte sacudida movió la barca del alemán haciendo que este se volviera a caer. Frustrado, el alemán volvió a levantarse.

—¿¡Pero que está sucediendo!? — gritó molesto y enfadado —¡Arg! — sacudió su cabello con violencia —¡Definitivamente no entiendo para nada este luga…!—

Las palabras de Ludwig cayeron como piedras.

Ah, era solo cuestión de tiempo para que lo entendiera. La escena fue muy clara, no tuvo que exigirse más el adivinar que ocurría ni enojarse por la falta de información.

La plazuela. La plazuela se estaba cubriendo de agua. El piso que hace unos momentos era visible, ahora se encontraba cubierta de agua, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Ahora lo entendía todo. Es l'acqua alta, ¿No es así?

Atónito, Ludwig se mantuvo quieto en la lancha. Observando, cómo poco a poco, lentamente, el agua del mar devoraba los pisos e inundaba a cierta medida las casas y locales de la ciudad de Venecia. Abrió un poco su boca, como si fuese a decir algo. Pero nada salió de esta.

¿Así que esto era lo que Feliciano se refería con las inundaciones…?

¿Feliciano…?

—¡Feliciano! — gritó el nombre de la nación con fuerza, al recordar lo que en realidad l'acqua alta significaba para el italiano. Sin perder más tiempo, prendió el motor del bote y lo puso en marcha. Colocándolo en la más rápida velocidad, el alemán surcaba los canales de la ciudad con gran rapidez. Evadiendo otras lanchas y girando con agilidad en las esquinas.

"_Si me necesitas u ocupas algo, ¡Ven y búscame en la Plaza de San Marcos!"_

—"Aguanta un poco más…"— frunció su ceño mientras evadía los otros botes que navegaban por los canales —"Aguanta un poco más. Pronto estaré ahí" — apretó sus dientes y empuño con fuerza el timón.

A pesar de que el helado aíre estuviera chocando contra su cara y provocándole una cierta sensación de ardor, Beilschmidt no cedió la velocidad. Tenía que darse prisa, si esto en verdad era l'acqua alta, Feliciano debería estar muy mal en estos momentos.

Sí Roma tenía razón con respecto a la sensación de asfixia que sentía Veneciano cuando ocurría el evento marítimo… eso significa que está en un ataque ahora mismo. Lo peor de todo el asunto, es que él se encuentra físicamente en Venecia. Suponiendo de esa manera, de que el ataque se tornaría mucho más peor. Aterrorizado ante esa idea, mejor se concentró en el camino.

—¡Ahí está! — gritó en cierto tono aliviado al ver desde lo lejos lo que sería la torre puntiaguda de la Plaza de San Marcos. Rápidamente, diviso un lugar para poder colocar su lancha. En verdad se le debería de otorgar algún reconocimiento al alemán por ser tan habilidoso manejando un bote, ya que en un siéntanme, logró acercarse al puerto. Ahora solo quedaba colocarlo en su espacio correspondiente.

Pero para su sorpresa, eso no sería factible. Ya que sus ojos azulados divisaron a lo lejos un figura que reconocería a kilómetros de distancia. Era Feliciano. No muy lejos de ahí, casi a la entrada de la plaza de San Marcos, un grupo de personas se acercaron al joven castaño que se encontraba arqueado. Abrazándose a sí mismo. Dichas personas se colocaron detrás de él y trataron de calmarlo. Pero aquella persona solo los alejaba de su presencia y se distanciaba de ellos. Al hacerlo, desgraciadamente, uno de sus pies se dobló y cayó fuertemente al suelo.

Sin tener fuerzas necesarias para levantarse, el descendiente de Roma permaneció en el suelo. Y el agua que comenzaba apoderarse de la plaza poco a poco, cubrió su cuerpo.

Al ver la figura del italiano caer súbitamente en el agua, fue la chispa que inició su carrera. A pesar de que aún se encontraba a una lejana distancia del puerto, Ludwig tomó un gran impulso dentro de la lancha y saltó en dirección al piso de madera. Debido a que el agua ya cubría completamente el puerto, el alemán tenía la posibilidad de caer en realidad a la laguna que a la plataforma. Para su suerte y fortuna, pudo sentir como su pie tocaba la madera con suma precisión. Ahora comenzaría lo más difícil: avanzar.

Sí bien sus entrenamientos eran estrictos y alguna que otra vez inhumanos, estos tenían una fuerte repercusión a la hora de ser utilizados. El agua que cubría la mitad de sus piernas, no fue obstáculo alguno para caminar hacia adelante con rumbo a donde estaba Feliciano. Sí, caminar en el agua es sumamente difícil, pero en esos instantes, la energía que le portaba su preocupación por el italiano, lo hizo todo más sencillo. Sentía la presión del agua en sus pies, escuchaba el sonido que hacía cada vez que daba un paso y una que otra zambullida en el agua, ya que debido a que no podía ver bien por donde iba, sus pies tropezaban con algo haciéndole caer.

Más nada de eso lo detuvo.

Ni la sensación de congelamiento debido al agua y al frió lo detuvo.

Alzó su mirar y pudo observar donde estaba Vargas. Se encontraba siendo auxiliado por los miembros de la coordinación del evento, tratando de hacer que se incorpore. Ludwig miraba anonadado aquella escena. Ahí delante de él, justo igual que cuando dormía, Feliciano se estaba ahogando. Podía ver como el italiano jadeaba fuertemente tratando de recuperar a grandes bocanadas, el aire que sentía haber perdido. En su cara se reflejaba el miedo así como pánico, que trataba de ocultar con una sonrisa para no preocupar a los demás.

El teutón dio un grito ahogado y después…

—¡FELICIANO! — fue todo, no pudo más aguantar el gritar su nombre

Su voz resonó con fuerza por toda la Plaza de San Marcos, llamando así la atención de los presentes. Policías, ciudadanos e inclusive turistas, voltearon a ver de dónde provenía ese grito. Pero sobre todo, volteó a ver el dueño de ese nombre.

Afectado por la sensación de ahogo y fatiga, Feliciano hizo el mayor esfuerzo que pudo para elevar su rostro. Delante de él, a pocos metros de distancia, caminando a paso veloz por el agua, Beilschmidt se acercaba cada vez más y más.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. Y un sudor frío cubrió su frente.

— "No… todo menos él por favor…" — dijo en sus pensamientos. Y en un intento desesperado, trato de incorporarse rápidamente.

—O-oye Feli… no trates de presionarte— inquirieron los trabajadores en el proyecto, quienes aún observaban en pésimas condiciones a su nación. Este solo negó con su cabeza, diciéndoles que no se acercaran a él y lo dejaran solo. Feliciano no iba a dejar que el alemán se enterara de lo que sufría cada vez que ocurría l'acqua alta. No lo iba permitir. Y sí eso significaba fingir demencia, lo haría sin dudar.

Como pudo se sostuvo en sus dos pies con fuerza y se reincorporó con rapidez. Para que cuando llegará el alemán hacia él, con suerte lo viera con bien y pensará que lo único que paso es que se cayó… solo con suerte.

—¡Fe-Feliciano! — jadeante por el doble esfuerzo que tuvo que hacer para caminar por el agua, un teutón empapado llegó ante la presencia de Veneciano.

El romano tomó una bocanada de aire profunda y puso la mejor cara que pudo.

— "Vamos Feliciano… ¡Tú puedes!" — se apoyó moralmente en sus pensamientos.

—¡C-ciao Ludwig! — lo saludo con ánimo —¿Huh? ¿Pero qué es lo que haces aquí? — trató de dar un trago de saliva lo más oculto que podía —¡Pensé que te quedarías en casa! — rió —Con eso de que odias la combinación del agua y el frío, ¡Me imaginé que te quedarías todo el día enfrente de la hoguera! — se burló de él.

—…— el alemán no contesto.

Los ojos ambarinos de Feliciano miraron alrededor. Como si estuviera buscando algo que lo sacara de su apuro. ¡Lo que sea!

—…Disculpa que te haya tocado ver esto, Ludwig— rascó su cabeza —¿P-Pero es la primera vez que lo presencias, ¿no es así? — respiró con un poco de dificultad —Pues bien— sonrió —¡Esto l'acqua alta que tanto has escuchado mencionar por mi pa…—

De repente, sin verlo venir, se encontró rodeado por los brazos del alemán. Resguardándolo bajo su yugo, lo sostuvo firmemente y no lo soltó por ningún momento. Feliciano, alterado, trato de zafarse de él.

—¿L-Lud? — murmuró —O-Oye, ¿Te encuentras bien? — mencionó confundido ante aquel acto tan inesperado y anormal de él.

—Nein…— habló bajamente —La pregunta correcta sería: ¿Te encuentras bien tú? — y liberándolo de su abrazo, lo sostuvo fuertemente de sus hombros.

—Se sincero conmigo, ¿Te encuentras bien? — le miró firmemente con preocupación.

Aquella mirada azulada, provocó que Feliciano sintiera un sabor amargo en su boca. ¿Acaso se habrá dado cuenta…? ¿Se percató de la realidad…? Mordió uno de sus labios y bajo su mirada para romper el contacto visual con el rubio. Oh dios de los cielos, ¿Qué debía hacer?

Durante mucho tiempo, Feliciano se prometió así mismo que nunca permitiría que nadie se enterara de sus ataques de asfixia. El único que sabía sobre su condición era su abuelo.

Aun que se traté de los ataques más leves, él trataría de disimularlos lo mejor que pudiera. No podía permitir que todas las naciones sintieran alguna especie de lastima por él y que el enunciado, _"Vaya que es débil_", se convierta ya en definitiva la frase que lo describiera.

Sin perder más tiempo, a causa del desconocer que era lo correcto a hacer, Feliciano saltó directamente al pecho del alemán y lo abrazó con fuerza. Necesitaba distraerlo, necesitaba lograr ganar tiempo para calmarse y seguir con la farsa.

Ante aquella reacción, Ludwig trato de mantener el equilibrio para no caer al agua.

—¡Oye! ¿¡Pero que te pasa!? — trató de zafárselo de encima —¿Qué no vez que pudimos habernos caído al agua? — refunfuño. Más solo el italiano rió traviesamente.

—¡Lo siento!— sonrió como si nada —¡Pero es que al ver a Lud me dieron ganas de abrazarte!—

—¿Pero que estas diciendo? —frunció el ceño —¡Vine hasta aquí por qué…! —

De la nada, sintió como el italiano lo abrazaba con más fuerza. Pudo sentir como de alguna manera el cuerpo de veneciano trataba de repegarse lo más que podía con su cuerpo. Ocultó su rostro en el pecho del rubio. No quería que viera su rostro. No en esos momentos, donde podía sentir la falta de aire en su cuerpo. L'acqua alta estaba subiendo.

Aferrándose con fuerza del saco negro de Alemania, como si la vida se le fuese en ello, Feliciano trato de soportar la asfixia lo más que pudo para que no fuera notable. Respiraba profundamente por la boca con disimulo y después soltaba el aire. Ludwig, quien mantenía los brazos en el aire, veía como el veneciano se sostenía de él con fuerza.

A pesar de que no pudiera ver su rostro, sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo en esos momentos. En esos instantes, una idea vino a su mente: ¿Por qué no decirle la verdad de su situación? Que mejor momento que cuando su peor miedo estaba presente: l'acqua alta. Los labios del rubio se abrieron un poco y cuando estuvo a punto de pronunciar las primeras palabras, el italiano se alejó de él y le miro de una manera muy calmada. Como si nada hubiera pasado.

—En verdad…— susurró —La presencia de Ludwig hace que todo sea más agradable— y sin decir más, le regaló una de sus más bellas sonrisas.

Sí tanto solo el italiano supiera lo que acababa de hacer.

Definitivamente logró que el alemán se distrajera. Pero a su vez provocó que su determinación ascendieran a los cielos y su deseo de protegerlo se convirtiera en su juramento.

* * *

**N/A:** Venecia cuenta con un sistema de alarma que anuncia la llegada de l'acqua alta.  
Sí buscan en Youtube, podrán encontrarse con varios vídeos que graban el sonido de la sirena.  
Si lo escuchan, estoy muy segura que entenderán por que Ludwig pensó de que se trataba de alguna especie de ataque. *risa*


End file.
